Isen Elemir
by Rukie-chan
Summary: Nous sommes détestés. Exclus de ce monde auquel nous appartenons pourtant. Mais notre peuple se meurt dans les montagnes et la famine nous guette. Alors lorsque Saroumane nous tend une main secourable, qu'avons nous à gagner à refuser telle offre ?
1. Chapitre 1

**Oui oui, c'est une nouvelle fiction.**

**A ceux qui suivent Fleur de Pêcher :** Je ne l'abandonne pas, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Seulement, j'ai mon BAC à la fin de l'année et la pression qu'on commence à me mettre me bloque sur le chapitre en cours. Étant donné que les chapitres qui vont suivre sont très important, je préfère ne pas forcer pour ne pas vous écrire des chapitres nuls à chier. Donc, ça m'embête de vous le dire, mais ne vous attendez pas à un nouveau chapitre avant milieu juillet. Je vous promets par contre que pendant les vacances, ça va y aller =)

**Isen Elemir** : Alors voilà, j'avais commencé cette fiction depuis un petit moment, et j'avais vraiment envie de vous poster le début pour avoir des avis. Je pense qu'elle serra plus facile à lire pour ceux qui ont lu l'œuvre de Tolkien, mais j'espère que ceux qui n'ont vu que les films s'y retrouveront grâce aux descriptions, tout ça. De tout façon, le livre ne dit pas grand chose sur le sujet que j'ai choisi de traiter.

**Disclamer :** Tout est à Tolkien, mis à part l'interprétation que j'ai fait des Dunlendings à partir d'information piochées dans le Silmarillion et dans la trilogie. Les personnages de ce peuple sont à moi également.

**Sur ce, je vous laisse entre les mains de ce premier chapitre ! **

**Bonne lecture ! **

**Rukie-chan**

* * *

**CHAPITRE I : AU CŒUR DES MONTS BRUMEUX**

Dans les hauteurs de la montagne, la neige ne fondait presque jamais. Toutefois, ce jour-là, on pouvait entrevoir de petites traces de pas, surement celle d'enfant, enfoncées dans le manteau blanc que former la neige. Un gémissement découragé se fit entendre. En effet, quelques mètres plus loin, assise à même la neige, une fillette se frottait le genou, espérant diminuer la douleur de la chute.

L'enfant n'était pas très grande et la neige, qui lui arrivait aux genoux lorsqu'elle se releva, rendait son avancée plus difficile qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Épuisée de sa marche et le genou douloureux, elle s'arrêta. La fillette prit alors le temps de contempler l'horizon, un sourire innocent aux lèvres.

Bien qu'elle marchait dans la montagne depuis plus de deux heures, elle n'était pas montée particulièrement haut, juste assez pour pouvoir admirer les environs. C'est ainsi qu'en se retournant, elle aperçut enfin les grandes collines et les profondes vallées emplies de lacs ancestraux qui s'étendaient en contrebas des Monts Brumeux et qui rythmaient le paysage du pays de Dun. De son village, qu'elle pouvait distinguer quelques kilomètres plus bas, on pouvait voir se dresser fièrement, loin vers le Sud, le majestueux Methedras, la dernière cime de la chaîne de montagnes.

Resserrant sa maigre étoffe de fourrure autour de ses frêles épaules, et après avoir repris son souffle, l'enfant poursuivis son chemin sur les voies étroites et risquées des falaises. Au fur et à mesure que les minutes s'écoulaient, elle sentit la route se faire davantage laborieuse. L'air des hauteurs lui donnait le vertige et la neige qui avait recouvert les rochers la faisait chuter plusieurs fois. Exténuée, et jugeant être montée assez haut, soit juste assez pour dominer les plaines du Pays de Dun, elle s'arrêta pour de bon.

Entre les quelques sapins qui poussaient là, elle découvrit un amas de pierres assez volumineux. Il devait faire six pieds de haut et serait parfait pour avoir un panorama magnifique des plaines. Elle entreprit de s'y installer lorsqu'elle entendit derrière elle le son caractéristique d'un pas s'enfonçant dans la neige. Elle paniqua.

L'enfant sentit le sang battre dans ses tempes à toute vitesse. Apeurée, elle n'osait pas se retourner pour faire face au nouvel arrivant. Depuis de nombreuses années maintenant, les Monts Brumeux étaient le repère d'horribles créatures, monstrueuses et assoiffées de sang, nommées gobelins. Il n'était, malheureusement, pas rare que ceux de sa tribu qui s'aventuraient dans les montagnes n'en reviennent jamais, ou seulement les pieds devant.

C'était pour cette raison que son père lui avait formellement interdit de s'aventurer au-delà du village, que cela soit seule ou accompagnée. Car d'après lui, les gobelins ne seraient pas plus tendres avec elle parce qu'elle était une enfant. Seulement, la fillette s'était dit que si elle n'y allait qu'une fois, Papa ne le saurait pas et ça ne ferait de mal à personne ...

Terrifiée, elle avait pourtant le sang de fiers et de nobles guerriers dans les veines, alors s'armant de courage, elle sortit de son petit fourreau un poignard que lui avait offert son père, quelques mois plus tôt avant de partir à la guerre. Elle était bien trop jeune pour savoir s'en servir, mais il ne serait pas dit qu'elle périrait sans se battre !

Soudain, une évidence la frappa. Les bruits étaient trop légers pour être ceux d'une vile créature des ténèbres ! Elle se tourna vivement, et observa l'intrus.

- Tu ne devrais pas être ici, Findël.

Intrus qui se trouva être une intruse. La voix était belle mais dure, une voix de femme mûre qui avait vu passer beaucoup d'hiver. Findël baissa les yeux, consciente d'avoir été prise en faute par la femme du chef de sa tribu.

- Que serait-il arrivé de toi si j'avais été un gobelin ? Oh, ajouta-t-elle en voyant le poignard dans la petite main de l'enfant, je vois que tu étais armée ...

Elle rit mais cela sembla faux aux oreilles de la fillette, le timbre employé avait quelque chose de sarcastique qu'elle n'aima pas. Son père était le meilleur guerrier de la tribu, le plus courageux et le plus agile ! Et elle savait qu'un jour elle le serait aussi ...

- Je ne doute pas de ton courage, Findël, continua-t-elle, mais par tous les Valars, tu ne serais jamais revenue vivante ! Ton père t'a confiée à moi avant son départ et tu savais que tu n'avais pas le droit de venir ici ! En quoi t'es-tu permise de passer outre mes ordres ?

- J'voulais ... Je voulais juste, bredouilla Findël en voulant se soustraire du regard sévère de Rhenna la Juste.

- Voir le retour des hommes ? Devina son ainée, la voix radoucie.

L'enfant hocha la tête et vit la femme lever ses jupons qui trainaient dans la neige pour s'asseoir sur le rocher. Rhenna la Juste était belle. Son visage était toujours celui de ses quarante ans, bien qu'elle avait désormais vécu quatre-vingt-huit années. Le temps ne lui avait pas laissé une ride, ni même un cheveu blanc et son corps était toujours aussi puissant que dans sa jeunesse. Ses yeux marron étaient les seuls indices de sa longue vie, car on pouvait y voir de nombreuses choses. Ils étaient doux, mais rudes, un peu fatigués ces derniers temps. Les cheveux de Rhenna étaient surement châtains foncés de nature, à l'instar de toutes les femmes de leur tribu, mais comme beaucoup, la propreté ne faisait pas partie de leur quotidien et ils étaient devenu plus foncés à cause de la crasse. Sous les yeux de Rhenna de belles runes et arabesques étaient tracées à la peinture, signe de sa supériorité hiérarchique, étant femme de chef.

Rhenna la Juste était belle. C'était un fait indéniable, et ce malgré toute la saleté dans laquelle vivait leur peuple et malgré la primitivité de leur tenue, composées en grande partie de peaux de bêtes. On la nommait la Juste, car bien souvent, lorsque son époux partait en guerre contre les Rohirims, c'était à elle de prendre les décisions. Rhenna était faite pour ça, elle réfléchissait, elle songeait avec sagesse et savait écouter et comprendre l'avis des autres. Le guide idéal d'une tribu comme la leur.

Comme tous les membres de leur tribu, hommes ou femmes, Rhenna avait continuellement son épée qui reposait sur ses hanches. Le peuple des Dunlendings descendait d'Haleth la Chasseresse, une femme légendaire, une guerrière. C'est pourquoi les femmes étaient entraînées au combat et n'hésitaient pas à se battre, excepté lors de grandes batailles, où elles devaient laisser les hommes partirent seuls, veillant sur les habitants restés au sein de la tribu ou s'acquittant d'une mission dans les contrées environnantes. C'était invraisemblable de voir une femme ne sachant pas se défendre chez eux, ils étaient trop détestés pour prendre le risque d'être sans défense.

Rhenna fit signe à Findël de s'approcher d'elle. Elle avait toujours eu de l'affection pour l'enfant. Ce n'était pas un hasard, d'ailleurs. La mère de Findël avait été la meilleure amie de Rhenna lorsqu'elles n'avaient que vingt ans. Ce n'est pas qu'elle s'était sentie obligée, mais elle avait su que c'était son rôle de prendre soin de la fillette, prenant la place de mère que son amie n'avait pu assurer.

Elle détailla l'enfant qui s'était assise près d'elle. Du haut de ses cinq ans, Findël promettait d'être le portrait de sa mère, sauf les cheveux noirs et broussailleux qu'elle avait de son père. Ils étaient encore très courts et formaient une couronne de cheveux hirsutes autour de son adorable visage. Ce que Rhenna trouvait le plus intriguant chez l'enfant, c'était ces yeux, ceux de sa mère. Deux iris si noirs qu'on ne pouvait distinguer la pupille. Un regard pénétrant, profond.

- Je voulais être la première à les voir arriver, murmura la petite fille en la sortant de ses songes.

- Moi aussi, répondit Rhenna avec un petit clin d'œil. Je viens ici tous les matins, avant le lever du soleil pour guetter leur retour. J'ai le sentiment d'aujourd'hui serra le bon.

Elles restèrent donc ainsi à attendre, de nombreuses heures. Elles virent le sommeil quitter leur village, qu'on apercevait à quelques kilomètres en contrebas, juste à côté du lac givré d'Isen Elemir, qui brillait comme s'il était rempli de diamants. Peu à peu, les habitants sortirent de leurs huttes faite de bois, de pierre et de cuir.

- Quelle chance que nos ancêtres aient été béni par les Valars d'une longue vie, car nous sommes si peu aujourd'hui ... Constata Rhenna d'un air sombre. Notre peuple décline et nous sommes de plus en plus insignifiants à chaque passage de saison.

Rhenna soupira mais continua tout de même.

- Notre peuple s'éteint, Findël, je ne parle pas seulement de notre tribu mais de tous les Dunlendings. Lorsque j'avais ton âge, nous n'étions déjà plus qu'une ruine de notre passé, mais aujourd'hui, obnubilés par la vengeance, je crains notre perte à tous ...

Findël frissonna, et ce n'était pas uniquement dû au froid, elle le savait. Rhenna était une femme sage et plus cultivée que les autres Dunlendings car depuis la nuit des temps, les femmes de sa famille se transmettaient leur savoir, dont elles étaient officiellement les détentrices. La femme du Chef était la dernière de cette lignée, et elle savait que cette tradition allait mourir avec elle, car elle n'avait eu que des fils.

Même si elle considérait Findël comme sa fille, ce n'était pas le cas, elle n'était pas son sang, elle n'était pas sa chair. Elle lui avait tout de même appris tout ce qu'elle savait, car le savoir devait se transmettre. En réalité, Rhenna avait surtout le sentiment que son heure était bientôt venue.

Elles entendirent soudain un rire gras et mauvais et de lourd pas dans la neige. Se redressant, Rhenna sortit son épée de son fourreau dans un bruit métallique et se mit en position de combat, bien que ne voyant pas encore leur ennemi. Findël tremblait, le poignard toujours serait dans sa main. Elle avait peur. Terrifiée était le mot. Même si cette fois, Rhenna était à ses côtés, elle avait le sentiment que ça finirait mal.

Le rire rauque s'accentua, et leur ennemi apparu enfin. Il avait la peau sombre, un peu verdâtre. Petit et trapu, ses longs bras tenaient un arc déjà bandé. Son odeur nauséabonde s'élevait, et la neige crissait sous ses pas. Il ricana de plus belle et avant que Rhenna et Findël ne réagissent, la flèche siffla dans les airs et vint se loger dans la poitrine de Rhenna.

Le temps sembla s'arrêter. La belle femme, toujours debout, se courba en avant face au choc. Sa main droite se porta à la flèche enfoncée dans sa chair. Elle ne s'y était pas attendu, comme une débutante, elle avait cru s'en sortir dans un combat à l'épée, sans penser un instant à une flèche. De rage, elle cassa l'extrémité de la flèche pour avoir plus de facilité de mouvement malgré la blessure, et s'élança vers l'orc, épée levée vers le ciel avant qu'il n'ait le temps de bander une seconde flèche.

Le gobelin dans un instinct de survie, dégaina à son tour une dague tranchante, et encore tâchée du sang de ses précédentes victimes. Le combat commença. Rhenna se battait bien d'habitude, mais Findël, malgré sa vue réduite par des larmes, comprenait que la flèche avait fait des dégâts et qu'elle avait de plus en plus de mal à manier son arme.

Dans une dangereuse manœuvre, Rhenna ne vit pas la pierre cachée sous la neige qui se trouvait derrière elle et chuta. Le gobelin, souriant, s'apprêtait à porter le coup de grâce lorsqu'une douleur fulgurante lui traversa la jambe. Il baissa les yeux et vit un vermisseau humain qui tentait de replonger la lame d'un poignard dans sa chair.

D'un coup sec du revers de sa dague, il fit tomber le vermisseau en respect, oubliant sa précédente proie. Ce petit humain rampait dans la neige, une main sur la coupure qu'avait faite la dague, et tentait désespérément de s'éloigner de lui. Il ricana de plus belle.

Findël, agonisante, cherchait à se trainer loin de la créature dans un fol espoir de survie. Téméraire. Son père avait toujours dit qu'elle était téméraire. Mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser Rhenna mourir et partir en courant. C'était au delà de ses forces. Alors elle avait voulu la défendre. Quelle sotte idée. Elle entendit le gobelin la suivre alors qu'elle rampait, et soudain il ricana d'un air diabolique. Le rire s'étouffa, et ne comprenant pas, Findël se retourna.

L'orc, trop occupé par son nouveau jouet, en avait oublié la femelle allongée à même la neige derrière lui. Ce n'est qu'alors qu'il riait qu'il se rappelât d'elle lorsqu'il vit et sentit la pointe de l'épée de cette garce dans son torse. Son rire s'étrangla. Il s'écroula.

Rhenna retira son épée d'un coup sec du corps du gobelin, et se précipita vers Findël. La blessure qu'avait la petite fille au torse n'était pas profonde, mais déversait bien trop de sang au goût de la belle femme. Déchirant un bout de tunique, elle fit une compresse contre le torse de la fillette et l'installa sur son dos, pour partir immédiatement vers le village.

Findël avait mal. Sa vue se faisait trouble et la tête lui tournait. Au début du chemin, Rhenna parlait pour la distraire. Maintenant qu'elles étaient enfin hors de la montagne et en vue du village, la petite fille comprit que si elle avait arrêté de parler, ce n'était pas bon signe. Elle ouvrit les yeux qu'elle n'avait pas eu conscience d'avoir fermé. Le visage de Rhenna était fermé, bien qu'elle ait une grimace de douleur sur la bouche. Son front dégoulinait d'une sueur trop importante pour n'être due qu'à l'effort de porter une enfant de cinq ans sur son dos, malgré la blessure que la flèche avait infligée. Surtout que Rhenna en avait vu des pires, c'était son père qui le lui avait dit.

Elles passèrent les portes en bois du village, et on se précipita autour d'elles. Les habitants paniquèrent à la vue du sang. Ce fut une vieille femme, la doyenne du village qui les fit tous s'écarter et les conduisit à sa hutte.

- Rhenna, par tous les Valars, êtes-vous folle pour vous risquer ainsi dans la montagne ! Gronda la vieille d'une voix qui trahissait son inquiétude.

Elle allait s'apprêter à arracher le morceau de flèche restant, lorsque la femme du Chef l'interrompit et montra Findel du regard, haletante sur un lit.

- Votre état est plus préoccupant et ... Commença la vieille.

- J'ai quatre vingt huit ans, Gildis, rappela difficilement Rhenna. Si l'une de nous ... succombe ... à sa blessure... ça ne doit pas être ... celle qui n'a vu passer que cinq printemps.

Rhenna avait eu du mal à parler, sa respiration se faisant plus dur de minutes en minutes.

- Gildis ... Murmura t-elle face à l'évidente hésitation de la vielle femme

Gildis la Guérisseuse abdiqua. Elle s'occupa de l'enfant du mieux qu'elle put et aussi rapidement que possible. Cela lui prit une heure. Même si Findël avait perdu beaucoup de sang, sa vie n'était plus en danger. Aussi, la vieille retourna s'occuper de Rhenna.

La flèche ne semblait pas avoir touché le cœur, ni même les poumons. Gildis ne comprenait donc pas pourquoi, après l'avoir extraite dans le cri de douleur de Rhenna, son état s'empirait alors que la blessure n'était pas particulièrement mauvaise, face à ce qu'avait déjà vécu la belle femme.

Lorsque Findël se réveilla, une douleur horrible lui vint à la poitrine. C'est en tentant de se relever qu'elle sentit le bandage qui entourait son corps. Malgré la douleur, elle se redressa et mit pied à terre. Un vertige lui prit, elle avança plus doucement. La pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait était plongée dans l'obscurité, mais elle devina qui était la propriétaire de cette hutte en voyant tout les remèdes au sol. Dans la pièce voisine, elle n'entendit rien en s'approchant, mis à part un sifflement régulier. Findël y entra alors et son visage se peignit de tristesse quand elle comprit. Le sifflement n'était autre la respiration douloureuse de Rhenna, couchée sur un lit, pâle comme la mort.

L'enfant s'approcha et voulut prendre la main de celle qui l'avait sauvé. Elle la retira brusquement sous la surprise. Le corps de Rhenna était glacé. Elle mourrait. La blessure qu'avait causée la flèche semblait propre et en voie de guérison. Pourtant Rhenna mourrait.

- La pointe était empoissonnée.

La voix était aussi sèche que le vent qui soufflait au dehors. Findël se tourna vers la vieille, assise dans un coin de la pièce. Elle était là, silencieuse et froide, guettant la mort qui ne tarderait pas à venir. Impuissante, c'était cela qui la révoltait. Malgré toutes les années qu'elle avait vu passer, la vieille était incapable de sauver une personne qui lui était chère.

- Vous n'avez pas d'antidote ? Gildis, vous savez tout ! Vous devez bien savoir quel ...

- J'ai essayé, Findël. J'ai essayé, répéta la vieille femme, la voix brisée.

Findël laissa ses bras tomber le long de son corps, abasourdie et choquée. Elle s'assit alors à son tour, et attendit.

L'enfant resta au chevet de Rhenna de nombreuses heures. Elle pleura la mort de cette secondaire mère lorsque celle-ci eut un dernier souffle. Elle se détesta pour avoir été dans les deux cas la cause de ces morts.

Elle s'endormit de fatigue et de douleur, la main dans celle glacée de la belle femme, alors que dehors le soleil se couchait sur une troupe de cavaliers qui revenaient chez eux. Parmi eux, le chef de leur tribu, et ses trois fils. Ces hommes, qui impatientes, les deux femmes avaient voulu voir revenir du haut de la montagne ...

L'année 3 000 du Troisième âge de la Terre du Milieu commençait.

* * *

Je sais que ce premier chapitre est très particulier, mais je voulais faire apparaître Rhenna qui est comme une mère pour Findël, puisque sa mère est morte en couche. Elle me permettait aussi de faire un peu un récapitulatif du passé des Dunlendings.

Alors commencer une fiction par une mort n'est certes pas joyeux, mais ça s'est imposé à moi comme ça.

J'espère que ce début de fiction vous aura tout de même plus, ou du moins intéressé !

N'hésitez surtooouuuut pas à donner votre avis, j'en ai vraiment besoin pour cette fiction.

**Bonne journée, **

**Rukie-chan**


	2. Chapitre 2

Parce que ce chapitre dormait gentiment dans mon ordinateur depuis très longtemps, je me suis dit qu'il serait cruel de vous faire patienter.

Je tiens à remercier toutes celles - ceux ? - qui m'ont laissé des reviews sur le premier chapitre. J'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à tant ! Alors sincèrement et de tout coeur : **MERCI** ! Merci de l'intérêt que vous portez à cette fiction, merci **Mimi70, Edeinn, Aliete, Lobos et Lenaa-chan** !

Ce chapitre aurait du être plus long mais vu sa longueur d'origine, **je l'ai coupé en deux** pour ne pas trop vous assommez.** Vous aurez la suite ce week-end**, comme vous n'aurez pas à attendre trop longtemps.

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**CHAPITRE II**

**PARTIE 1 : LES FORETS D'EREGION **

Le genou gauche contre la terre humide et le droit plus en avant, elle était prête à bondir en cas de danger. Ses mains, tâtant le sol, soulevaient les feuilles déjà tombées avec une grande délicatesse. En aucun cas, il ne fallait effacer ce qu'elle cherchait.

Une lueur de satisfaction brilla un instant dans ses yeux.

- Trouvées ... Murmura t-elle.

Dans la terre, cachées par un tas de feuilles, se trouvaient des empreintes bien distinctes. Une sorte parmi tant d'autres qu'elle avait appris à déchiffrer avec les années, mais exactement celle qu'elle désirait découvrir. Se redressant, elle s'élança à nouveau à travers les arbres ancestraux de la forêt, suivant la piste qu'elle avait enfin découverte.

La forêt était épaisse et sombre, presque oppressante par endroits. Les arbres, trop serrés, l'empêchaient d'avancer aussi rapidement qu'elle le voudrait. Elle avait d'ailleurs parfois l'impression qu'ils se resserraient derrière elle, mais c'était ridicule, a t-on déjà vu un arbre se déplacer ?

Ce n'est qu'après d'éprouvantes heures de traque qu'elle rattrapa son but. Enfin. Elle s'arrêta. Dans de lents mouvements, pour faire le moins de bruits possible et avec une certaine agilité, elle parvint à grimper aux branches de l'arbre qui la masquait auparavant du regard de sa proie.

Lorsqu'elle décida qu'elle était montée assez haut, elle se glissa, dans un équilibre assez précaire, sur une branche à l'allure assez solide pour supporter son poids. Délicatement, la jeune femme écarta feuillages et branchages susceptibles de la gêner dans ses mouvements.

Sa peau rendue brune lui permettait de se fondre dans le bois épais de l'arbre. Elle était d'ailleurs plus foncée que d'ordinaire, car la chasseuse avait pris grand soin de se recouvrir de boue pour masquer tant son odeur que pour la rendre davantage invisible aux yeux de l'ennemi. Elle était une ombre parmi les ombres. Une ombre meurtrière, prête à agir dans quelques secondes.

Avec une froideur effrayante, sans états-d'âme, ni remords, elle détacha l'arc qui pendait jusqu'alors dans son dos et sortit une flèche grossièrement taillée de son carquois. Elle arma sa corde et se concentra. Soudain, la flèche siffla dans les airs et vint se planter dans le creux de la gorge de la victime, qui s'étrangla dans son sang, avant de tomber à même le sol dans un bruit sourd.

Vive, elle prit immédiatement une autre flèche et arma à nouveau son arc. Sa proie encore agonisante était de toute évidence seule. Pourtant, elle sentait une présence non loin ... Elle attendit un peu, pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait vraiment aucun autre ennemi, puis après avoir rattaché son arc dans son dos, descendit en souplesse de son refuge. Elle se réceptionna les genoux pliés, accroupie, une main sur le sol, l'autre sur sa dague, prête à dégainer. Il fallait toujours être sur ses gardes, ne jamais baisser son attention. Une erreur pouvait être fatale. Cependant, rien ne semblait vouloir troubler la quiétude de la forêt à part les sons étranglés que faisait encore sa victime.

Elle s'approcha alors à pas feutrés du corps gisant de la créature et d'un coup sec, lui arracha la flèche qui s'était logée dans son cou ainsi que son dernier souffle de vie.

Une branche craqua.

Instantanément et sans se poser de questions, elle dégaina une de ses dagues et se retourna, menaçante, vers les intrus. Deux femmes sortirent de l'ombre des arbres pour lui faire face. Toutes deux avaient le teint basané, des yeux sombres aux iris marrons et des cheveux horriblement terreux. Elles étaient néanmoins plus propres que la jeune femme et son corps couvert de boue. On les appelait, elles et les autres, les femmes "sauvages" et la jeune traqueuse était l'une des leurs.

Celle qui semblait être la plus âgée s'approcha enfin, passa à côté de la jeune femme et se dirigea vers le corps répugnant du gobelin pour s'assurer qu'il était bien mort. Elle cracha ensuite ces mots :

" Un de moins sur nos terres ! Tu as fait du bon travail, Findël.

- Du bon travail, reprit la seconde femme, appuyée contre un arbre, marquant un grand désintérêt pour ce qui se passait autour d'elle, mais si tu pouvais à l'avenir laisser quelques traces, par ci, par là, tu nous faciliterais la tâche lorsqu'on nous envoie à ta recherche.

- Quelles nouvelles de votre côté ? Questionna Findël en rangeant sa dague, ignorant délibérément la remarque.

Findël avait grandi depuis le décès de Rhenna. Les printemps étaient passés, lentement et Findël avait gagné en force et en sagesse. Son père, Careth, était un des meilleurs guerriers Dunlendings de leur époque et le conseiller de leur chef, Amarath. Sans le dire à haute à voix, les habitants de la tribu attendaient d'elle les mêmes exploits que son père.

Les Dunlendings n'avaient pas la même vision des choses que les autres peuples de la Terre du Milieu. Il fallait comprendre qu'il était nécessaire pour eux que les femmes de leur tribu – si peu nombreuses – sachent se battre. Ils ne vivaient pas dans un endroit fortement protégé, leurs habitations étaient rudimentaires et leurs armes peu sophistiquées. Des gobelins plus courageux que d'autres descendaient parfois des montagnes et les femmes devaient savoir se défendre. Mais parfois, on prédisait un avenir de hauts faits à la naissance de certaines femmes et en raison du déclin de leur peuple, les habitants du Pays de Dun eurent toujours parmi eux, aussi bien des hommes que des femmes guerrières.

Findël, tout comme ces deux femmes, étaient de celles-ci, à la grande fierté de son père. Père qui prit grand soin d'en faire sa digne descendante. L'entraînement pour arriver à ce jour avait été rude, très rude. Trop rude. Combien de fois Findël n'avait-elle pas maudit son père lorsque la douleur et la fatigue avaient raison d'elle ? Combien de cicatrices, elle et ses soeurs guerrières, portaient-elles avant même d'avoir eu leur première mission ?

Mais ça en valait la peine, tentait-elle de se convaincre dans ces moments-là. Ca en valait la peine ...

Elle était devenue aujourd'hui l'une des femmes les plus influentes de sa tribu – certes peu nombreuses – après la vieille Gildis. C'est pourquoi, comme sa mère avant elle et comme Rhenna, Findël arborait fièrement sur ses joues les peintures prouvant sa valeur.

Comme l'avait prédit Rhenna, il y a de nombreuses années, Findël était devenue belle femme, si on daignait lui enlevait la boue et la poussière qui la recouvraient bien trop souvent. Ses cheveux, toujours aussi broussailleux, étaient désormais longs et formaient une crinière d'un jais profond. Ses yeux, deux billes entièrement noires, restaient sombres et captivants.

Nous étions loin de la beauté des femmes pures du Rohan et du Gondor. Certainement à des milliers de terres de la délicatesse des traits des elfes. Cependant, certaines femmes de leur tribu étaient pourvues de beautés sauvages, brutes et sans artifices. Elles n'avaient pas la grâce des autres peuples, c'était incontestable, ni leur élégance, mais elles avaient de corps et de coeur du caractère.

- Il y a de plus de mouvements que d'ordinaire dans les montagnes, répondit enfin Vrinna, la plus âgée des trois. Les gobelins manigancent des choses et je donnerais cher pour savoir quoi ...

- Et toi ? Interrogea Nunèth adossée contre son arbre. C'est le chef qui nous a demandé de te retrouver quand on est allée faire notre rapport sur le clan Draugor. 'Paraît que ça fait trois semaines que tu es partie !

En voyant Findël fronçait les sourcils, en colère, Vrinna s'empressa d'ajouter :

- Tu n'as été autorisé de partir que parce qu'apparemment, tu avais vu des choses étranges dont tu voulais avoir le coeur le coeur net. Trois semaines, ça fait long pour vérifier quoi que ce soit, surtout te connaissant ... Expliqua t-elle.

- Entre nous, tu aurais pu éviter de tant t'éloigner, nous ne sommes même plus dans nos terres ! J'espère que tu as une bonne raison parce que sinon, tu vas goûter de ma hache...

- Nunèth! Gronda Vrinna, exaspérée par les enfantillages de sa cadette. Tu as découvert ce que tu désirais ? Demanda t-elle à Findël.

Findël se retourna brusquement vers le cadavre. Derrière le corps se trouvait un campement fait à la hâte. Les deux femmes n'y avaient pas fait spécialement attention, mais y prêtèrent alors un nouveau regard pour comprendre ce que la jeune femme avait vu d'intéressant ici. Un vestige de feu de camp, des armes de mauvaises manufactures, un sac remplit de pains moisis et de viandes séchées et une forme couverte d'un drap.

C'est de celle-ci que s'approcha Findël, elle s'empara de ce qui était de toute évidence une cage, pour montrer à ses amies ce qui se cachait derrière les barreaux. Un croassement se fit alors entendre, et un corbeau de grande taille fit son apparition lorsqu'elle souleva le drap. L'animal était blessé à l'aile et il ne faisait aucun doute que le gobelin ne s'en était pas occupé de la meilleure façon qu'il soit.

- Un crébain ? Pour quoi faire ? Manger ? S'étonna Nunèth.

Nunèth était bonne guerrière, particulièrement à la hache, son arme favorite, mais elle était parfois trop naïve et superstitieuse, comme beaucoup de Dunlendings.

- Ne soit pas ridicule, s'il avait voulu le manger, cet oiseau serait mort à l'heure qu'il est ! Répondit Vrinna, exaspérée. Ce que je me demande, c'est pourquoi ce gobelin a t-il quitté nos montagnes pour se rendre jusqu'en Eregion ? Certainement pas pour un simple crébain ... Réfléchit la plus âgée des femmes.

- J'ai commencé à remarquer l'absence de nos crébains il y a quelques mois déjà, sans vraiment y porter grande importance, expliqua Findël qui s'attelait à procurer des soins à l'aile blessée de l'oiseau. Un jour, j'ai vu un orc descendre de la montagne avec une cage, en plein jour qui plus est, alors que nous savons tous qu'ils détestent de nature la lumière du soleil et qu'ils ne sortent qu'en cas de nécessité. J'ai trouvé cela étrange, alors je ne l'ai pas tué et je l'ai suivi. Lorsque je l'ai vu descendre trop dans les plaines, j'ai compris que quelque chose ne tournait définitivement pas rond.

Elle soupira.

- Cela fait des jours que je le traque pour comprendre et il me semble maintenant évident que nos oiseaux ne disparaissent pas seuls.

- La question est désormais de savoir ... Commença Nunèth en fronçant les sourcils.

- Pourquoi cherchent-ils à capturer nos crébains ? Termina Vrinna.

- Pourquoi ... Ou pour qui, approuva Findël, l'air sombre en terminant le bandage de bonne fortune qu'elle faisait à l'oiseau.

Les crébains ressemblaient à de grands corbeaux mais étaient pourvus d'une intelligence supérieure. Ils comprenaient par ailleurs très bien la langue des Dunlendings et étaient devenus leurs familiers. Les habitants du pays de Dun avaient énormément de respect pour ces oiseaux qu'on ne trouvait que dans leur terre. Certains des Hommes Sauvages avaient d'ailleurs apprivoisé plusieurs crébains. C'était le cas du père de Findël, qui avait son propre familier répondant au nom de Corm, et qui le suivait jusqu'à la plus terrible des batailles.

Après avoir fouillé le camp pour récupérer ce qui aurait pu être utile, les trois femmes reprirent le chemin pour regagner leur tribu. C'était uniquement grâce aux années d'entraînements de Vrinna qu'elles avaient pu retrouver Findël, car celle-ci, plongée dans sa traque, s'était fort éloignée de la montagne et de leur camp. Elle avait même quitté le pays de Dun pour entrer en Eregion, une région plus au Nord.

De l'expérience, Vrinna n'en manquait pas. La guerrière allait avoir soixante ans le mois prochain, dans la deuxième quinzaine d'octobre. Cependant, comme Rhenna, Vrinna avait encore l'air d'une femme dans la fleur de l'âge, paraissant âgée à peine d'une quarantaine d'années, bien que quelques rides commençaient à se former sur son front. Nuneth, elle, était plus jeune et n'avait que quelques années de plus que Findël.

Findël n'avait que vingt-trois ans, c'est pourquoi on lui refusait souvent de partir en mission en solitaire, comme elle le voudrait, bien qu'on la reconnaissait ouvertement comme l'une des meilleures guerrières de leur tribu. C'était en partie la faute de Gildis, la doyenne du village, si elle devait trop souvent rester là-bas. Elle avait convaincu leur chef qu'étant trop téméraire, il était dangereux de laisser Findël seule.

Findël reconnaissait la véracité de ces propos, mais dans son coeur, la jeune femme savait que ce n'était pas la véritable raison de ce refus. Gildis aimait beaucoup Rhenna et était persuadée que la femme du chef était morte par la faute de la fillette qu'elle était à l'époque. Findël était convaincue que la vieille ne lui avait jamais pardonné. Et c'était sans compter Amarath, leur chef, qui avait perdu sa femme bien-aimée. Lui ne l'a détestait pas, au contraire, il savait à quel point Rhenna aimait cette enfant et il se devait de la protéger lui-aussi, pour que sa douce n'ait pas péri en vain.

- Tu aurais pu le tuer avant qu'il n'atteigne l'Eregion, râla Nunèth qui n'aimait pas s'éloigner de la montagne, encore moins du pays de Dun.

Findël s'amusa de la colère de son amie, trop caractérielle même pour une femme de leur peuple.

- Nous n'avons pas grand-chose à craindre, cette région est déserte depuis le deuxième âge, lui répondit-elle en marchant entre les arbres de la forêt.

- Et pourquoi à ton avis, claqua la voix sèche de Vrinna. Cette région est devenue maléfique ... L'ombre de cette forêt n'est pas naturelle. Depuis que les elfes ont abandonné cette région, tout n'y est plus que ténèbres. Les orcs ont tout ravagé sur leur passage, comme ils le font toujours. Plus aucun peuple n'est assez fou pour venir vivre ici ...

* * *

Trois jours passèrent, dans cette ambiance tendue malgré les interventions de Nunèth, avant qu'elles ne parviennent enfin à quitter la forêt. Les sombres bois derrière elles, elles se retrouvèrent alors face à de vastes étendues de plaines verdoyantes que formaient une partie du pays de Dun et de l'Eregion. Le climat y était doux et les environs agréables après les ténèbres de la forêt. Pourtant, Vrinna et Nunèth s'entre-regardèrent, crispées. Elles n'aimaient pas les plaines. Elles s'y sentaient désagréablement vulnérables. En effet, si leur peuple vivait reclus dans la montagne, dans des conditions très dures, ce n'était pas par choix. Ils avaient été chassés, persécutés depuis des centaines d'années et ce à plusieurs reprises.

Les Numénoréens, à leur arrivée en terre du milieu les avaient méprisés parce qu'ils étaient différents. Parce qu'ils ne parlaient pas la même langue et parce que leur peau était trop sombre pour être naturelle. Puis ils avaient détesté ce peuple trop primaire, trop sauvage comparé à leur grandeur. Ils étaient dangereux, leurs coeurs étaient sûrement tout aussi sombre que leurs peaux halées, les Dunlendings étaient de toute évidence des ennemis, se dirent les hommes venus par la mer.

De cette haine envers eux découlèrent de nombreuses batailles, d'immenses pertes humaines et tellement de rancoeur ... Alors Vrinna n'avait pas honte de dire qu'elle détestait tout homme qui n'était pas Dunlending. Ils étaient beaux, ces fiers combattants venus de Numénor, qui s'attaquaient à un peuple parce qu'ils ne leur ressemblaient pas ! Et pourtant, c'étaient eux, Dunlending que l'on détestait ! C'étaient eux que l'on voulait exterminer ! C'étaient les victimes que personne ne voulait comprendre !

Alors oui, dans ces plaines, elles se sentaient horriblement vulnérables. Elles ne connaissaient pas les lieux. Le terrain était clairement en leur défaveur et surtout, on ne pouvait pas se cacher dans une plaine.

A côté d'elles, les yeux noirs de Findël observaient l'horizon, fascinés. Elle n'ignorait pas l'histoire tragique de son peuple, au contraire, Rhenna avait pris grand soin à les lui conter lorsqu'elle était encore de ce monde. Mais dans ces plaines herbeuses qui terrifiaient tant ses amies, où le vent faisait onduler les longs brins d'herbe, elle se sentait étrangement libre. Libre comme rarement auparavant. Findël était dévouée corps et âme à son peuple, mais il lui arrivait d'avoir le sentiment qu'une vie l'attendait ailleurs avant que la réalité ne la rattrape. Elle se souvenait alors combien sa tribu et ses amies compter sur elle, car là était sa place, à servir Amarath comme son père le faisait si bien.

Nunèth tourna la tête vers son amie, désapprobatrice. Elle voyait bien le regard désireux qu'avait Findël en fixant la plaine.

Les deux jeunes femmes avaient fait leurs débuts de guerrières ensemble. Plus ou moins. Nunèth avait toujours eu un don au combat, on l'avait placé avec les meilleurs pour développer cette aisance. Mais rapidement, malgré son jeune âge, Findël avait été mise avec elle. Elle était douée elle aussi. Moins que Nunèth, mais assez pour devenir une bonne guerrière.

La fillette qu'elle était à l'époque n'avait pas apprécié l'arrivée de cette gamine plus jeune qu'elle, mais presque aussi forte. Les gens de la tribu ne cessaient de les comparer l'une à l'autre, cherchant à déterminer qui serait la meilleure avec le temps.

C'était Nunèth, évidemment. Elle avait une telle force dans les bras que les coups qu'elle portait faisaient toujours leur effet. Pourtant, Findël avait aussi ses qualités. Elle était plus agile, plus réfléchie. Elle compensait son manque de force dans les bras par sa souplesse et sa vitesse. Et elle était rusée. Nunèth fonçait dans le tas. Findël aussi, mais toujours avec une idée derrière la tête.

Amarath, voyant l'animosité qu'il y avait entre elles, décida de les forcer à faire équipe et les plaça sous la tutelle de Vrinna. La première mission avait failli finir dans le sang, leurs ennemis avaient été particulièrement redoutables et alors que Findël allait prendre un coup fatal, le puissant coup de hache de Nuneth lui sauva la vie. Leur amitié naquit ce jour-là.

Nuneth sourit légèrement à ce souvenir, depuis, malgré le caractère solitaire de Findël, elles ne se quittaient presque plus et connaissaient parfaitement le coeur de l'autre. Pourtant, même si elle aimait énormément sa soeur de combat, Nunèth ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver étrange parfois. Comme sa mère, disait-on. La jeune femme n'avait pas connu Eodiwen, elle savait seulement que celle-ci était morte en couche, mais Vrinna lui avait dit qu'elle descendait souvent dans les plaines malgré le ferme désaccord du Chef de l'époque, le père d'Amarath. Une forte tête, sans aucun doute, tout comme Findël. C'était sûrement ce qui avait séduit le fier guerrier qu'était Careth.

Nunèth trouvait que c'était une heureuse chose que Findël soit davantage comme son père, belliqueuse. Elle savait où était sa place et auprès de qui. La jeune femme aimait trop se battre, Nunèth le savait bien pour avoir partagé de nombreuses batailles à ses côtés. Toutes deux avaient été éduquées avec la rage de vaincre. C'était même inconcevable de se séparer ne serait-ce qu'un instant de leurs armes.

Nunèth sortit de ses songes lorsqu'elles s'arrêtèrent, quelques jours plus tard, près d'une rivière qui continuait vers les Monts Brumeux, à l'est. Devant elles, de l'autre côté de la rivière où l'on voyait les vestiges d'un pont, restaient les ruines d'une ville fantôme. Les trois femmes s'entre-regardèrent, puis reportèrent leur attention devant elle. Détruite, il ne restait que des gravats de pierres laissant envisager des murs qui avaient dû se trouver là. Nunèth eut un frisson, plongée dans ses pensées, elle s'était laissée guider par ses soeurs, sans apercevoir les décombres de la citée.

- Où sommes-nous ? Demanda t-elle en s'agenouillant pour boire à l'eau de la rivière. Je n'ai pas le souvenir de pareille citée dans le Pays de Dun, fut-elle détruite ou non. Notre peuple n'a jamais rien construit de tel ...

- Je présume que nous sommes toujours à la frontière de l'Eregion et du Pays de Dun, lui répondit Vrinna. Je dirais, si je ne me trompe pas, que tu bois l'eau de Glanduin, un affluent de la Bruinen et des Flots Gris.

Lorsque Vrinna n'avait pas de mission, elle restait souvent en compagnie de Gildis, la doyenne, qui était un membre de sa famille. Celle-ci était en possession de nombreuses cartes sur les régions les plus proches de leur terre. Elles n'allaient pas plus loin que l'Eregion, au Nord, ou le Rohan, au Sud. Seulement jusqu'où les plus aventureux Dunlendings avaient osé s'éloigner.

Sans écouter particulièrement, Findël contemplait tout autour d'elle. Maintenant qu'elles avaient quitté la forêt, elle voyait mieux les alentours et pouvait se repérer de mémoire par rapport aux cartes qu'elle avait, elle aussi, en sa possession au village. Rhenna avait été un jour élève de Gildis et avait fait un double de ses cartes sur ses propres parchemins. Parchemins soigneusement transmis à sa propre élève. Il était en effet courant que les plus anciens enseignent leur savoir aux plus jeunes. C'est ainsi que la connaissance se transmettait de génération en génération. En règle générale, c'était les mères qui avaient ce rôle, mais Rhenna, tout comme Findël n'avait pas eu la chance de connaitre la sienne et c'était la doyenne qui s'en était chargée. Ce qu'elle fit à son tour pour celle qu'elle considérait presque comme sa fille.

- A trente miles derrière nous, reprit Findël, à l'est de la forêt où nous nous trouvions, se trouvait l'entrée de Khazad-dûm, demeure des nains.

- Si Khazad-dûm est derrière nous ... et Glanduin devant ... Cela veut dire ...

* * *

**Cela veut dire ? Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire, suspens !** Alors en relisant, je me suis dit qu'il serait peut-être bon de m'expliquer sur deux, trois choses.

- Les Dunlendings dans ma vision des choses et des infos que j'ai pu tiré descendent d'un peuple qui a été béni d'une longue vie, tout comme le peuple d'Aragorn, les dunedains ( qui descendent de Numéror, vous suivez ? ) donc, tout comme notre Aragorn qui a 87 ans lors de la communauté de l'année, Vrinna vieillit mais cela ne se voit pas trop.

- Sinon, vous trouvez peut-être étrange qu'elles se tutoient alors que dans l'univers médiéval tout le monde se vouvoient même les amis ? Je trouvais que puisque Nuneth et Findel ont grandis ensemble et ont presque le même âge, cela n'aurait pas fait naturel, pareil pour Vrinna qui les a prises sous sa tutelle lorsqu'elles étaient très jeunes.

- Enfin, lorsque je parle de "soeurs guerrières ", elles ne sont évidemment pas de la même famille, mais j'imagine ce peuple très unis entre membres d'une même tribu.

Voilà, tout ceci n'est bien sûr que ma vision des choses et vous êtes libres d'interpréter comme vous le souhaitez !

**Parlons peu, mais parlons bien : comment avez vous trouvé cette première partie ? Ennuyante ? Lourde ? Bien ? Je prends les critiques constructives avec plaisir pour améliorer cette fiction alors n'hésitez pas !**

** A vot' bon coeur, m'sieur 'dame ! Appuyez sur l'bouton, il est tout joli maintenant ! **


	3. Chapitre 2 partie 2

Voici donc la suite, merci à Mimi d'avoir corrigé !

Je remercie de tout coeur **SolaireJovial, Lenaa-chan, Mimi70 et Lobos** pour leur gentils commentaires !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**CHAPITRE II PARTIE 2 : **

**OST IN EDHIL**

_- A trente miles derrière nous, reprit Findël, à l'est de la forêt où nous nous trouvions, se trouvait l'entrée de Khazad-dûm, demeure des nains._

_- Si Khazad-dûm est derrière nous ... et Glanduin devant ... Cela veut dire ..._

- Quoi donc ? Demanda Nunèth qui n'était pas aussi intéressée que ses soeurs par la géographie de la Terre du Milieu.

- Que devant toi s'élevait il y a quelques siècles Ost-in-Edhil. L'ancienne et première citée elfique en Terre du Milieu.

- Pourquoi sont-ils partis si c'était leur citée principale ? Interrogea t-elle à nouveau.

Les Dunlendings détestaient les hommes du Rohan, les Dunedains et les Gondoriens. Cependant, ils avaient toujours eu de bons rapports avec les nains et n'avaient rien contre les elfes. C'est pourquoi les trois femmes n'en parlaient pas avec dédain comme elles le faisaient pour les autres peuples.

- On n'ignore encore aujourd'hui ce qu'il s'est véritablement passé ici, expliqua Vrinna. Notre tribu n'était pas encore totalement recluse dans la montagne à cette période. Cependant, la rumeur atteignit nos murs, pour ne devenir qu'une légende, aucun Dunlendings avant nous n'ayant vu la chute de cette cité ... Toujours est-il qu'ils ont de toute évidence étaient contraints de l'abandonner.

Findël n'imaginait que trop bien ce qui avait dû se passer ici. Les ruines d'Ost-in-Edhil se trouvait sur une bande de terre, collée par derrière à la montagne et entourée de la rivière sur tous ses autres bords. On ne pouvait en sortir qu'en passant par la rivière. Les pauvres elfes avaient dû être encerclés de toutes parts de leur cité. Peut-être certains avaient-ils pu fuir vers la montagne, mais elle en doutait. Elle sentait en son coeur que les elfes avaient bien trop d'honneur pour laisser leur citée tomber entre les mains des ennemis ... Combien de ces merveilleux êtres avaient-ils péri là ?

Captivée, elle s'enfonça dans la rivière, la nettoyant de la boue qui la couvrait encore jusque-là. Le bruit qu'elle fit en avançant dans l'eau attira l'attention de Vrinna et Nunèth qui la regardaient faire, interloquées. Findël se plongea davantage dans l'eau pour atteindre l'autre bord. Le courant était assez fort et elle ne savait pas nager. Elle battit cependant des pieds et parvint aux prix de quelques efforts à atteindre l'autre rive.

Vrinna et Nunèth s'entre-regardèrent à nouveau, Vrinna soupira en s'enfonçant à son tour dans l'eau de la rivière pour rejoindre sa cadette. A contre coeur, Nunèth les suivit et regretta amèrement la destruction du pont qu'elle voyait en ruine quelques mètres plus loin. Lorsqu'elle se hissa sur l'autre bord, Nunèth bougonna à son amie :

- Tu ne sentais certes pas très bon, mais étais-ce nécessaire de prendre un pareil bain ?

- Tu n'étais pas contrainte de me suivre, lui répondit en souriant Findël.

Mais la jeune femme savait que ses partenaires la suivraient. C'était comme ça. Elles s'agaçaient mutuellement, mais jamais elles ne laisseraient une d'entre elles seule. Même si ce qu'elle faisait était complètement fou, les autres viendraient la sortir de là.

Vrinna soupira à nouveau en secouant ses cheveux bouclés pour les sécher un peu. Elle aimait que tout ce passe comme elle le voulait, étant chef de cette petite équipe. C'était sans compter sur Findël qui n'avait qu'un tiers de son âge mais qui si permettait de passer outre ses ordres et Nuneth qui s'ennuyait et le montrait dès qu'il n'y avait pas de combat. En réalité, se corrigea Vrinna, Findël ne passait pas outre ses ordres, mais les ignorait complètement. Elle faisait ce qu'elle voulait. Point. Et malgré son affection pour sa cadette, Vrinna commençait à en avoir assez par moments.

- Findël, peut-on savoir pourquoi tu t'es jetée à l'eau ainsi ? Demanda t-elle, sèchement.

- Je ne sais pas ... J'avais envie d'explorer les ruines ... Nous avons le temps après tout.

- Folle, elle est folle, râla Nunèth. Je te préviens, je ne rentre pas là-dedans !

- Aurais-tu peur ? La nargua son amie.

Nunèth allait répondre quand Vrinna leur ordonna de cesser leur enfantillage. La nuit tombait, il leur faudrait bien un endroit pour dormir. A l'abri des ruines, elles se sentiraient moins en danger qu'à découvert dans la plaine. Ce qu'elle expliqua à Nunèth.

- Et que fera t-on si le danger ne vient pas des plaines, mais de l'intérieur des ruines ? Interrogea sournoisement Nunèth.

- Alors nous nous battrons, cela ne nous changera pas beaucoup. Mais regarde autour de toi, penses-tu qu'il y ait encore âme qui vive ici ?

Nunèth abdiqua au grand plaisir de Findël. Cependant, si Vrinna accepta d'explorer la cité, elle remettait cela au lendemain, il était tard et elles étaient toutes trois épuisées. Elles installèrent leur camp aux abords de la ville en ruine, à l'abri du regard des plaines, mais assez proche de la rivière en cas d'attaque de l'intérieur. Elles mangèrent en silence les quelques provisions qui n'avaient pas pris l'eau lors de la traversée.

- Je vais prendre le premier tour de garde, lança Findël. Vous tenez à peine debout, vous seriez bien incapable de vous défendre.

Si Nunèth avait de la force, il était vrai qu'elle manquait d'endurance et accepta bien volontiers. Vrinna le fit à contre-coeur en sentant ses paupières se fermer malgré elle. Elles s'endormirent avant l'apparition de toutes les étoiles.

Findël se mit à observer les débris de murs qui les protégeaient de vent et d'éventuels regards. Ils ne montaient pas bien haut et l'endroit où elles se trouvaient n'avaient pas de toit, laissant la lune éclairer les fondations de sa lumière blanchâtre. C'était beau. Même après les massacres qu'il avait dû se passer ici, elle se sentait étrangement reposée. La magie des elfes devait encore être dans ces murs après toutes ces années.

La jeune fille avait toujours été fascinée par ces êtres magiques à la vie éternelle. L'un d'entre eux était un jour passé dans leur tribu, il y a bien des siècles de cela. Il avait juré ne leur vouloir aucun mal et juste chercher refuge pour la nuit. De cette rencontre, il ne resta rien de plus qu'un portrait de l'elfe fait par l'arrière arrière grand-mère de Findël. Alors qu'elle n'avait pas cinq ans, elle était tombée par hasard dessus et rêvait de rencontrer un de ces êtres à son tour, comme son aïeul avant elle.

Au bout de deux heures à rester assise ici, Findël eut envie de se dégourdir les jambes et de partir à la découverte de la cité. Seulement, elle avait pris la responsabilité du premier tour de garde et ne pouvait décemment pas les laisser dormir sans surveillance. D'un autre côté, elle ne pouvait pas non plus en réveiller une, Nunèth désapprouvait complètement la visite de la cité et Vrinna lui avait ordonné d'attendre jusqu'au matin.

Elle soupira. Elle détestait être sous les ordres de quelqu'un. C'était comme si l'on voulait lui enlever le peu de liberté qu'elle avait. Au village, son père surveillait ses faits et gestes. Et lorsqu'elle partait en mission, on lui collait sur le dos Vrinna. Elle aimait ses camarades, mais ne pouvait-on pas lui faire confiance ? Etait-ce trop demander ?

Findël soupira à nouveau et sortit des flèches de son carquois ainsi qu'une petite dague. Elle aurait aimé faire du feu, mais c'était risquer de se faire repérer à des lieues à la ronde. Elle n'aurait pourtant pas été contre un peu de chaleur, ses vêtements étaient encore humides de son bain dans la rivière et une guerrière ne s'encombrait pas de choses inutiles qui pourraient la ralentir. Autant dire que pour les fourrures de rechange, il faudrait attendre leur retour au village. Quant-à la lumière des flammes qui lui auraient été bien utiles, Findël se suffirait de la lumière de la lune, assez forte cette nuit-là.

Elle tailla alors ses flèches, avec une application rare chez elle. Plongée dans son ouvrage, cela lui permettait de ne plus penser à l'exploration de la cité. La jeune femme restait néanmoins en alerte aux moindres bruits suspects, mais rien mis à part le vent et le clapotis de l'eau ne vint troubler la nuit. Quelques heures plus tard, Vrinna se réveilla.

- Va, tu tombes de fatigue, lui conseilla doucement son ainée.

Elle acquiesça, se relevant avec difficulté, courbaturée d'être restée trop longtemps dans la même position. Elle enleva quelques-unes de ses armes, les laissant néanmoins près d'elle, si jamais elle devait s'en munir rapidement. Enfin Findël s'allongea sur le dos et grâce à cette pièce sans toit, s'endormit en contemplant les étoiles.

Cependant, elle ne dormit que quelques heures, car son sommeil était léger et une douce complainte se fit entendre. Sans ouvrir les yeux pour autant, elle se laissa bercer par la voix de Vrinna qui chantait dans un murmure.

_" Fiers sont nos hommes, fières sont nos femmes,_

_Le combat par le sang ne craignent pas,_

_Juste est leur cause, noble est leur bras_

_Pour notre terre, donneront leurs âmes. _

_Lorsque la nuit, ils partent en guerre, _

_C'est aux étoiles, qu'ils font leurs prières_

_Et même dans les pires batailles_

_Leur courage toujours reste sans faille_

_Doux est le chant de nos ancêtres, _

_Lorsque devant les flammes, nous l'entonnons, _

_C'est pour le souvenir de notre terre, _

_Qu'aujourd'hui, nous combattons."_

La voix de Findël avait rejoint celle de son amie pour le dernier vers. Cette chanson lui donnait des frissons à chaque fois, mais doucement, lui redonnait espoir.

- Désolée, je ne voulais pas te réveiller ... Murmura Vrinna.

- C'est bon, répondit la jeune femme, j'ai rarement dormi aussi longtemps ces dernières semaines.

- Le jour se lève ... Constata alors Vrinna en voyant le ciel s'éclaircir.

Elles profitèrent encore un peu de cette accalmie que les guerrières n'avaient que rarement l'occasion de gouter. A côté de Findël, Nuneth dormait calmement. Vrinna avait essayé lors de la formation de leur équipe de faire prendre un tour de garde à Nunèth, mais cela avait été un cuisant échec. Malgré la bonne volonté de la jeune fille, elle avait le sommeil d'un ours et ne parvenait pas à rester éveillée si elle ne bougeait pas. Plusieurs fois, on lui avait donné des conseils, des choses pour s'occuper, rien n'y faisait. On finissait toujours par la retrouver, paisiblement endormie au petit matin. On l'avait donc exemptée de tours de garde. Chanceuse ... pensa Findël.

Celle-ci se releva, aiguisa ses lames et s'équipa de celles qu'elle avait retirées pour la nuit. Vrinna, elle, regardait ce qu'elle pouvait trouver dans leur sac.

- Il faudra chasser, nous n'avons plus de provision. Après avoir fait le tour de la cité, nous remplirons les gourdes à la rivière, l'eau y avait l'air pure.

- Et froide, grogna la voix d'une Nuneth à peine éveillée.

Prêtes, elles partirent à la découverte de la cité fantôme. L'endroit était un savant mélange de nature et de touche elfique. On devinait que la ville à l'époque de son effervescence devait être magnifique. Il restait encore des pavés de pierres blanches au sol, bien que la nature reprenait ses droits. Pour entrer au coeur d'Ost-in-Edhil, il fallait passer sur quelques petits ponts, miraculeusement épargnés par la bataille. Alors qu'elles entraient dans la grande place, le coeur de Findel se serra. Les magnifiques fondations, même en ruine, étaient encore tachées de sang, des siècles plus tard. Du sang rouge.

Elles étaient des guerrières, mais se battaient principalement contre des gobelins. Vrinna était la seule, de par son âge, à avoir participé à des combats humains contre les habitants du Rohan. Il y avait une différence entre avoir le sang noir d'un monstre sur les mains et celui d'un homme, malgré toute la haine qu'on pouvait lui porter.

Il n'était pas question d'hommes ici, mais d'elfes, cela la remplit davantage de tristesse.

- Séparons nous, décida Vrinna. Je m'occupe de la place, Nunèth des rues adjacentes, Findël va voir si tu trouves quelques choses vers la forge.

Vrinna ne perdait jamais son esprit pratique. Ost-In-Edhil était la citée des maîtres forgerons. La légende racontait qu'ils fabriquèrent ici des armures et des armes de grande qualité. Certaines rumeurs ridicules parlaient même d'anneaux magiques. Si Findël parvenait à trouver quelques armes de manufacture elfique, elles leur seraient très utiles.

Findël avança dans la ville déserte de façon aléatoire. Elle vagabondait dans la cité depuis presque une heure lorsqu'elle constata que la ville avait moins souffert dans les profondeurs : il y avait moins de restes squelettiques, moins de sang. Les habitations étaient certes en ruine, mais davantage par le temps que par le combat.

Elle se retrouva devant une porte gravée avec soin, Findël n'aurait su dire la matière, mais elle était sculptée de façon superbe : en haut, on y devinait des étoiles et sur les côtés des arbres, en son centre, on y voyait une enclume et un marteau, symbole de la guilde des orfèvres et des forgerons. Findël ne savait ni parler ni écrire en langue commune, car aucun Dunlending ne savait le faire. Elle connaissait bien quelques mots en elfique et en langue des nains, vestige des relations passées que son peuple entretenait avec ces deux races, mais elle aurait été incapable de tenir conversation avec un elfe. Néanmoins, elle parvint à déchiffrer le nom du forgeron qui avait créé cette porte.

Celebrimbor, l'homme aux mains d'argent.

Hésitante, elle poussa la porte. Etrangement, cette maison semblait protégée d'une étrange magie qui l'apaisait, celle qu'elle avait ressenti en voyant la citée de l'autre côté de la rivière. La pièce avait été retournée, visiblement, l'ennemi avait été à la recherche de quelque chose. Findël ne saurait jamais s'il l'avait trouvé. Elle s'enfonça dans la demeure. Une porte l'intrigua, elle entra donc dans la pièce.

Il y faisait sombre, il n'y avait pas de fenêtre. De ce qu'elle vit, Findël devina qu'il s'agissait d'un établi. Des parchemins étaient éparpillés au sol, les gobelins n'avaient pas dû y prêter attention. Cherchant dans la pénombre, elle les ramassa pour les lire à la lumière du jour. Alors qu'elle était penchée dans ce but, un éclat argenté attira son attention en dessous d'un coffre. Elle s'en approcha et glissa sa main qui rencontra une froideur d'acier.

Avec soin, Findel parvint à sortir l'ouvrage de sa cachette et se hâta, parchemins et épée en main, de sortir à la lumière du jour pour mieux observer ses trouvailles.

L'épée était légère, comme l'étaient parait-il les lames elfiques. Sur la lame, près de la garde, était finement dessinées à même l'acier deux belles fleurs qu'elle n'avait alors jamais vu. Elle ne le saurait que plus tard, il s'agissait de deux elanors, des fleurs elfiques, dorées comme le soleil. Sur l'autre côté de la lame, étaient gravés en elfique quelques mots dont Findël n'avait pas connaissance. Cette épée était belle et il lui semblait qu'elle faisait partie entière de son corps, comme le prolongement de son bras.

- Valtinwë, murmura Findël en levant sa lame vers la lumière du soleil.

Celle-ci brillait telle une flamme et la jeune femme sut que le nom qu'elle lui avait trouvé n'aurait pu être plus approprié. Elle la rangea dans son fourreau, examina rapidement les parchemins et étant dans l'incapacité de les traduire, les mis précieusement dans son sac. Findël retourna alors sur ses pas, le soleil commençait à monter fort dans le ciel et elle devinait que cela faisait bien deux heures qu'elle avait quitté ses soeurs. Retrouver son chemin fut moins difficile que d'aller à tâtons dans des dédales de rues semblables. Il lui suffisait de suivre le clapotis de l'eau qui encerclait la place principale, tout comme la cité.

Plongée dans sa découverte, elle eut juste à temps le réflexe de sortir une dague pour stopper la lame qui allait lui couper la gorge. Lame d'une hache, évidemment. Findël soupira, cette idiote lui avait fait peur.

- Ne jamais ... Commença Nunèth en retirant sa hache

- Baisser sa garde. Je sais ... Continua la jeune femme.

- Heureusement que tu as des réflexes, pas vrai ? Alors, satisfaite de ta promenade ?

Findël sourit et lui sortit Valtinwë de son fourreau. Nunèth la regarda, impressionnée, mais pas avec envie. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment le combat à l'épée, son caractère brute s'alliait davantage avec sa hache. Néanmoins, elle reconnaissait la qualité de celle-ci.

- Jolie trouvaille ! Tu lui as déjà trouvé un nom ? Interrogea la jeune femme, alors qu'elles se dirigeaient toutes les deux vers la place centrale.

Il était en effet coutume, lors de l'acquisition d'une nouvelle arme, de lui donner un nom, car pour les guerriers, leur arme était une amie, dont on ne pouvait se défaire. Elle rassurait par sa présence, elle intimidait les ennemis, elle accompagnait dans les moments difficiles. Les Dunlendings, malgré leur isolement, n'échappaient pas à la règle.

- Valtinwë, lui répondit Findël.

- C'est beau ... Alors, si mes souvenirs sont bons, c'est de l'elfique. Val ... Val ... Puissance ? Et Tinwë ...

- Etincelle, lui rappela son amie.

- C'est ça, donc Puissante Etincelle ? C'est ravissant, s'exclama Nunèth.

- J'ignorais que l'on t'avais appris l'elfique, fit remarquer Findël, étonnée.

- Je n'ai pas eu tellement de choix ... Marmonna sa soeur, à ce souvenir. Je n'ai appris que quelques mots, mais tu connais ma mère ! " Ce n'est pas parce que tu es une guerrière que tu dois laisser ton éducation de côté ! "

Findël sourit à l'imitation de cette pauvre femme qui avait eu à élever une enfant si caractérielle que l'était Nunèth. Puis elle se rappela cette vieille femme en train de crier sur son époux ... Finalement, son amie avait de qui tenir.

- Je ne te demande pas qui te l'a appris, à toi. Je présume que c'était Rhenna, non ?

- Oui, Belenion a ensuite continué mon apprentissage jusqu'à mes dix ans. Mais lui-même ne parlant pas vraiment elfique, le mien doit être plus que précaire.

- Personnellement, je préfère le Khuzdul ! Mon grand-père commerçait avec les nains de Khazad-Dum lorsqu'il était jeune, alors on le pratique mieux dans la famille.

Findël rit sous l'air surpris de Nunèth, qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle avait dit d'amusant. La jeune guerrière n'était pas vraiment étonnée par cette confession, le caractère, disons brute, de la jeune femme se rapprochait davantage de celui des nains que de la délicatesse de l'elfique. Findël, elle, n'aimait pas beaucoup le parler nain, il était difficile à prononcer et les sons sonnaient de façon trop rauques.

Elles virent enfin Vrinna, qui semblait tester la souplesse d'un arc, au centre de la place. A ses pieds reposait un sac rempli qu'elle n'avait pas avant leur recherche. Les deux jeunes femmes s'informèrent des découvertes de leur ainée.

- Cet arc est étonnant, souple, bien sculpté, il n'est pas parfaitement à ma taille, mais je ne vais pas faire ma difficile. Et vous ?

- Pour ma part, j'ai une nouvelle épée flambant neuf, je pense. Elle venait surement d'être fabriquée avant l'attaque.

- Et moi, s'exclama Nunèth, j'ai des ... cartes ! De l'Eregion, du Rhudaur et de la Lorien. J'ignore où cela se trouve, l'Eregion mis à part, mais c'est toujours utile.

Elle les sortit de ses poches et en tendit une à Findel et les autres à Vrinna, pour qu'elles puissent les observer. Findel avait déjà une carte de l'Eregion, mais celle-ci était étonnante ! Il s'y trouvait un nombre de détails impressionnant qu'elle ne possédait pas. Les elfes étaient vraiment surprenants.

- Elles datent. Constata Vrinna.

- Et ? La Terre du Milieu n'a pas changé depuis, où se trouve le problème ? Marmonna Nunèth, vexée que notre ainée discrédite sa trouvaille.

- Elle n'a certes pas changé, mais les peuples ont évolué. Sur la carte que tient Findël, je suppose que Ost-In-Edhil est encore dessus.

La concernée hocha la tête, comprenant ce qu'elle voulait dire. Plusieurs villes avaient dû être abandonnées depuis, des villages rasés ou brulés. Elles pouvaient les utiliser, mais il ne faudrait pas prendre leurs informations pour dit.

Elles allaient reprendre route lorsque Findël se rappela un détail.

- Qu'as-tu trouvé à mettre dans ton sac ?

- Du tissu, des outils, divers objets qui pourraient nous être utiles au village. Je sais que notre règle d'or est de ne pas s'alourdir de poids inutiles, mais des objets de manufacture elfique ! On ne pouvait pas les laisser là, n'est-ce- pas ?

Elles continuèrent alors leur chemin. Deux jours passèrent, de nouveau tendus pour ces femmes qui craignaient d'être dans les plaines. Alors qu'elles discutaient du moyen le plus court pour rejoindre leur tribu, Vrinna sortit ses cadettes de leur réflexion en leur faisant le signal de repli. Fronçant les sourcils, Nunèth et Findël suivirent néanmoins leur ainée vers de hauts rochers, aperçus à moins d'un kilomètre vers l'ouest, en silence et d'un pas rapide.

Elles s'y cachèrent dès leur arrivée. Sans un mot, Findël posa son oreille contre la terre battue des collines. Elle entendit effectivement les vibrations que faisait le bruit de sabots sur le sol à quelques kilomètres de là.

- Des cavaliers ? Demanda Nunèth.

La jeune femme hocha la tête et se concentra davantage sur les ondes qu'elle percevait. Fermant les yeux, elle mit en application les leçons de son père et ne fit qu'une avec la nature. Ne pas chercher à la dominer. Plonger en elle. Ressentir. Elle rouvrit les yeux.

- Combien sont-ils ? Questionna Vrinna, qui cherchait à les apercevoir dans la plaine.

- Une dizaine, plus ou moins. Ils vont à vive allure et seront à notre portée dans moins d'une heure.

Vrinna sembla réfléchir aux diverses solutions qui s'offraient à elles. Les trois femmes n'avaient guère d'autre refuge à des miles à la ronde et cet amas de rochers de deux mètres de haut ne pouvait être qu'un cadeau des Valars. Même en une heure, à grand train, elles seraient visibles si elles cherchaient à se déplacer pour un abri plus sûr.

- Une dizaine, tu en es sûre ? Interrogea t-elle de nouveau.

- Certaine, confirma Findël. Mais ... Tu ne trouves pas cela étrange que des Rohirims montent si haut dans nos terres ? En nombre si restreint ?

- Cela pourrait être des éclaireurs, suggéra Nunèth.

Vrinna secoua négativement la tête. Effectivement, ce n'était guère une situation commune. Que se passait-il ?

- Ils n'envoient jamais autant d'éclaireurs et ne dépassent rarement, pour ne pas dire jamais, le Gué de l'Isen, contra t-elle.

Elles se toisèrent silencieusement, réfléchissant à ce qu'elles allaient pouvoir faire. Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, Findël reprit la parole.

- Des gobelins qui manigancent des choses dans nos montagnes, d'autres à la recherche de Crébains et pour finir, des cavaliers qui ne sont vraisemblablement pas des forgoils, s'exclama t-elle en parlant des Rohirims. Suis-je la seule à voir que cela ne tourne pas rond ?

- Regardez, là-bas ! Murmura vivement Nunèth, comme si elle craignait d'être entendue.

A l'horizon de la plaine se profilaient en effet des ombres qui avançaient à une vitesse affolante vers elles.

- Il n'y a que des chevaux de Rohirims pour aller si vite et ils ne semblent n'être qu'une dizaine, nous pouvons les vaincre ! S'exclama Findël en s'apprêtant à dégainer sa lame, approuvée par Nunèth.

- Range ton arme, tais-toi et ressens, ordonna sèchement Vrinna. Ce ne sont pas des Rohirims.

Les deux jeunes femmes n'obéirent qu'à contrecoeur. Findël eut un frisson à mesure qu'elle les voyait s'avancer vers elles. Ils dégageaient une aura ténébreuse, effrayante autour d'eux, à tel point que la plaine semblait tout à coup avoir perdu de sa superbe. Imitant Nunèth et Vrinna, elle se colla davantage contre le rocher pour ne pas être vue

Au moment où ils passèrent à une vingtaine de mètres devant leur rocher, elles arrêtèrent inconsciemment de respirer. Findël, doucement, se pencha pour voir à qui elles avaient affaire, de façon à ne faire dépasser qu'un oeil de son abri.

Ce qu'elle vit alors l'intrigua encore davantage. Ils étaient neuf. Neuf cavaliers vêtus de noir, couverts d'une cape à capuchon aussi ténébreuse qu'une nuit sans lune. Findël ne voyait point leurs visages, même si à pareille distance, elle n'aurait surement rien vu de distinct. Ils chevauchaient des étalons, eux aussi, noirs.

Findël eut alors peur, comme elle n'avait plus eu depuis longtemps. Ces cavaliers lui faisaient penser aux monstres de légendes qui lui racontait Rhenna, il y a de nombreuses années.

Tout à coup, un bras la saisit et la tira en arrière, manquant de la faire hurler de terreur. C'était Nunèth qui l'avait retenu, car inconsciemment, Findël s'était penchée toujours plus pour les voir, comme ensorcelée. Elle la remercia d'un signe de tête.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, alors que le soleil se couchait, elles étaient de nouveau en marche, silencieuses, plongées dans leurs pensées.

- Ils se passent des choses en Terre du Milieu ... De mauvaises choses.

La voix de Nunèth, si sérieuse tout à coup, claqua dans la nuit. Tel un mauvais présage ...

- Espérons alors qu'elles ne viennent pas frapper à notre porte. Répondit Vrinna, comme une prière silencieuse aux Valars.

Findël leva la tête vers le ciel. Les étoiles étaient cachées, ce soir. L'ombre avançait ...

* * *

Alors ? Vos impressions ?

Aimez vous découvrir la Terre du Milieu en même temps que Findël ?

Qui étaient ces mystérieux cavaliers ?

Que va t-il se passer par la suite ?

Avez-vous une crampe au doigt qui vous empêche d'appuyer sur le joli bouton bleu des reviews ? ( oups, je me suis égarée je crois ^^ )

**A bientôt pour les prochaines aventures d'Isen Elemir ! **

**Rukie-chan **


	4. chapitre 3

Eh oui, un nouveau chapitre !

Et on remercie **Strider'Arbalest** puisque c'est le fait de répondre à sa review qui m'a replongée dedans.

Alors je le remercie, ainsi que **Mimi70, SolaireJovial**, et **Lucie** pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait vraiment plaisir.

J'espère que ce chapitre serra à la hauteur de vos attentes !

**Bonne lecture !**

PS: Je ne l'ai pas envoyé à ma chère Mimi qui corrige mes chapitres pour pouvoir le poster plus vite. Excusez les fautes.

* * *

**CHAPITRE III **

**LA TRIBU CARANDOR**

Jamais souverain fut connu en pays de Dun. Ce peuple, rendu trop individualiste avec le temps, s'était divisé en une multitude de petites tribus, chacune possédant son propre chef pour les diriger. Une autorité suprême n'aurait jamais fonctionné sur ces barbares auparavant. Mais les temps changent, immanquablement, et cela, Saroumane le Blanc l'avait bien comprit.

Le sombre magicien tournait songeusement autour d'une carte. En Isengard, son armée commençait à s'accroître, devenant chaque jour plus puissante. Ses espions, placés aux Monts Brumeux avaient réussi à capturer des crébains, qu'il comptait assujettir pour lui permettre un entier contrôle sur les régions du Nord. Plus un homme, un nain, ou même un hobbit ne pourrait librement circuler sans qu'il n'en soit avertit.

Ce fut au cour de cette chasse aux crébains que son regard s'était déposé sur les Dunlendings. Le magicien eut un sourire mauvais. C'étaient des hommes sauvages, stupides et superstitieux Mais rongés par la haine, le mépris dans lesquels ils avaient été obligé de vivre depuis plusieurs siècles. Et personne, non personne, n'était plus fort qu'une personne vivant par et pour la vengeance. Et c'était sans oublier l'excellence avec laquelle ce peuple maniait les armes. Un des leurs valait bien une dizaine de ses orques.

Il fallait désormais les rallier à sa cause. Cependant, ils étaient trop méfiants pour qu'ils réussissent à tous les convaincre. Non. Il fallait qu'ils se réunissent sous l'étendard d'un seul et unique chef qui deviendrait le sujet de Saroumane. Mais qui ?

* * *

Des rires d'enfants sonnaient comme une heureuse mélodie dans le clan des Carandor. Ce clan, plus puissant que les autres, descendait directement d'Haleth, cette grande guerrière que tout les Dunlendings idolâtraient. Leur chef Amarath, fils d'Alabrir, était la progéniture même de cette prestigieuse lignée.

Hélas, cela n'empêchait pas le clan d'être pauvre. Trop pauvre. Les derniers hivers, davantage meurtriers que ceux qu'ils avaient toujours connus, avaient eu raison de leurs dernières cultures, pourtant si bien soignées. Leur habitations restaient trop rudimentaires pour les protéger véritablement du froid. Et sans vivres, la froide saison qui arrivait prendrait cruellement avec elle, la vie des plus faibles du clan, sans que l'on puisse l'en empêcher.

Face à cela, Amarath ne savait plus que faire et cherchait désespérément solution pour sauvegarder son peuple bien aimé. Sa tribu ne pouvait vivre dans les plaines, sous le menace constante des Rohirims, qui se faisait de plus en plus présents.

Le chef lâcha un long soupir. Il devenait trop vieux. Voilà bientôt cent ans que ses yeux si clairvoyant avait observé le monde pour la première fois. Et bien que béni d'une longue vie, il ne se sentait désormais plus la force de voir disparaître les siens, d'année en année.

Il était fatigué, comme de plus en plus fréquemment, ces derniers temps. Ses doigts autour du fourreau de son épée n'avaient plus la même vigueur. Il ne sentait plus l'excitation des combats. La fouge du jeune âge l'avait quitté et il ne pensait plus qu'à préserver son peuple et léguer son fardeau. La lassitude et la mélancolie avaient depuis trop longtemps fait leur chemin dans son coeur et l'absence cruelle de sa chère épouse se faisait chaque jour lancinante.

Oui, Amarath était las de vivre.

Il se tourna vers l'homme qui se tenait au milieu de sa hutte, disparut depuis plus de vingt ans.

- Ainsi tu es revenu ...

* * *

Une certaine agitation se fit entendre dans le campement. Le chant d'un cor résonna dans la tribu, créant échos dans les montagnes. Un sourire effleura les lèvres d'Amarath.

A moins d'un kilomètre plus bas dans la montagne, Findël et Vrinna se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers la dernière femme du trio, le regard réprobateur Nunèth, le cor encore entre ses mains leur fit un sourire innocent.

- Pourriez-vous cesser de me dévisager comme vous le faites ? Demanda t-elle. C'est la coutume après tout, lorsqu'une troupe revient d'une mission, elle se fait annoncer !

Findël soupira en secouant la tête, mais cela l'amusait qu'elle daigne l'admettre ou non. Nunèth n'avait jamais fait dans la discrétion. Avec un léger sourire aux lèvres, toutes trois reprirent route dans ces cruelles montagnes, montant toujours plus en altitude. Enfin, au bout d'une trentaine de minutes, elles aperçurent les éclats réconfortants du lac d'Isen Elemir, brillant au soleil tel le plus merveilleux des joyaux.

Ce lac avait longtemps permit aux habitants de son clan de se nourrir, malheureusement, la faune aquatique se faisait de plus en plus rare et Vrinna craignait le jour où il ne pourrait contenter et subvenir à toute leur tribu Un peu plus loin, sur la gauche, les portes de chêne se dressaient fièrement vers le ciel. Au bout de celles-ci étaient accrochées deux bannières, représentant l'emblème de leur peuple : le crébain déployant ses ailes. Avec grâce, toutes deux flottaient dans la brise légère, ondulant au rythme du vent. Les trois guerrières s'entre-regardèrent.

- Nul doute, ça fait du bien de retourner chez soi ! Sourit Nunèth en fixant leur bannière.

- N'oublies pas que nous devons faire notre rapport avec d'être libre, lui rappela Vrinna.

Nunèth se tourna vers Findël et elles s'exclamèrent d'une même voix :

- Car il est de notre devoir de tenir notre bien-aimé Chef au courant de l'avancer de nos missions, et ce au plus vite pour qu'il puisse agir en conséquence, ainsi nous préservons notre clan et notre sauvegarde ...

Elles éclatèrent de rire à la fin de leur tirage devant l'air offusqué de Vrinna. C'était si drôle de l'entendre répéter le même discours mots pour mots depuis des années qu'elles n'avaient pas pu s'empêcher de lui en faire la remarque.

- Moquez-vous, allez-y, petites ingrates, pesta la plus âgée, néanmoins amusée. Vous êtes bien les mêmes, toutes les deux insolentes, ignorantes des règles et ...

- Irrespectueuses des anciens, coupa Findël, on sait Vrinna.

- Cela aussi, tu le répètes tout le temps ...

Elles passèrent les portes. Quelques personnes étaient venues leur souhaiter un bon retour, mais bien vite, chacun retourna à ses occupations. Elles déambulèrent parmi les huttes, se dirigeant vers celle du chef. Findël frôla celle de la vieille Gildis en passant.

Elle s'arrêta, une crampe dans la poitrine. Elle avait cru que la douleur de la perte de Rhenna passerait avec l'âge, mais la culpabilité, elle, n'avait jamais voulue disparaître. Findël avait beau se répéter que ce n'était pas de sa faute, rien ne pouvait l'empêcher de se haïr pour cela.

- Findël ? L'appela Nunèth en la voyant stoppée. Tu viens ?

- Je te suis ...

Elles arrivèrent devant la hutte. La voix d'Amarath leur ordonna d'entrer, et après avoir respirer un bon coup, elles s'exécutèrent, Vrinna en tête. Les trois guerrières constatèrent que leur chef n'était pas seul. Près de la fenêtre, un homme se tenait droit, noble et fier. Le soleil donnait à sa chevelure noire un éclat particulier.

Amarath était installé au centre de la pièce et observait une à une ses guerrières. Son regard s'attarda sur sa jeune protégée, partie depuis presque deux mois. Crasseuse. Il n'y avait guère d'autres mots pour décrire Findël. Si son enfance s'était faite dans un peuple civilisé, Amarath n'aurait eu nul doute sur le nombre de prétendant qu'elle aurait eu. Mais les missions et les conditions de vies de leur peuple avait abîmé la beauté naturelle de nombreuses femmes de leur clan. Ainsi devant lui, Findël donnait véritablement l'impression d'être une femme sauvage, indomptable.

- Ainsi c'est votre escouade qui cause tout ce tapage, lança t-il finalement.

- Nous sommes navrées d'avoir troubler votre quiétude, cela n'était pas désiré, s'excusa platement Vrinna.

- Je vous écoutes, répondit Amarath.

- Nous nous sommes rendu jusqu'en Eregion pour trouver Findël, où nous avons découvert un trafic de crébain, expliqua l'aînée Sur le chemin du retour, nous avons choisi de nous arrêter dans une ancienne citée elfique, je vous signalerais son emplacement ultérieurement. Nous y avons fait de nombreuses acquisitions qui, j'en suis sûre, pourront être utile à notre peuple. Enfin, le dernier fait notable de notre mission est la présence d'intrus qui ont passé nos terres. Neufs cavaliers vêtus de noirs se sont dirigés vers le Nord. Ce n'était pas des Rohirims ...

L'inconnu près de la fenêtre leur accorda soudainement attention.

- Je te remercie, Vrinna. Vous pouvez retourner auprès de votre famille.

Alors qu'elles se retournaient, il les interrompit.

- Findël, j'aimerais m'entretenir avec toi.

La jeune femme grimaça en regardant ses camarades sortir.

- Ai-je fait quelque chose de répréhensible ?

Amarath claqua la langue contre son palet, agacé.

- Ne le sais-tu donc pas ? Tu n'aurais jamais du aller jusqu'en Eregion, nos règles sont claires là-dessus.

- Mais ... Commença t-elle à protester.

- Cesse de répondre, tu n'es guère en mesure de le faire. Tu resteras ici jusqu'à nouvel ordre !

- Quoi ? S'outra Findël. Pourquoi ?

- Parce que ton chef requière ta présence ici ! S'énerva Amarath. Tu vas quitter ton escouade et suivre l'enseignement de ta tante jusqu'à ce que j'en décide autrement.

La nouvelle la paralysa l'espace d'un instant. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça ...

- Elles ont besoin de moi, répondit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

- Elles opéreront seules à partir de ce jour. Nunèth a suffisamment apprit pour mener une mission en solitaire.

- Et moi non ? Je mourrais de rester en arrière pendant que mes soeurs sont en mission !

Amarath leva son bras, l'incitant au silence. Il ne lui plaisait guère de voir celle qu'il considérait comme sa propre fille se tenir ainsi. Trop longtemps, lui et Careth, le père de Findël, l'avaient choyé. Lui passant chacuns de ses excès de colères. Chacunes de ses envies.

- N'avais-je pas ta parole que tu agirais toujours au mieux pour ton peuple ? Demanda t-il doucement.

- Comment pourrais-je agir si je suis cloîtrer ici ? Vous ne pouvez me faire cela ...

- Rentres chez toi, Gloredhel doit t'attendre, coupa Amarath.

Le coeur de l'homme se serra en voyant le regard blessé que lui adressa la jeune femme avant de sortir. Il savait bien ce qu'elle pensait. Elle considérait surement cela comme une trahison de sa part. Careth son père l'avait entraîné si durement pour qu'elle soit une des meilleures guerrières, et finalement, elle devait rester au village.

Du mouvement attira l'attention d'Amarath.

- Ainsi c'est elle que vous avez choisie pour reprendre ma mission ...

- Crois bien que si je le pouvais, je t'enverrais une autre de mes guerrières. Mais bien que cela me coûte, elle est la personne la plus apte à prendre ta place.

- Il y avait une guerrière, à l'époque où je faisais encore partis de la tribu ...

- Tu es partis depuis bien longtemps, les choses ont quelques peu changées depuis ...

Le guerrier sembla surpris.

- Laisse une chance à Findël, apprends à la connaître et tu verras qu'elle est toute aussi capable que l'était cette femme que tu admirais tant lorsque tu n'étais qu'un jeune garçon.

- Cela j'en doutes, mais soit, vous comptez donc la confiner ici jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit prête ? Cela prendra des mois, vous les avez entendues comme moi ! Les cavaliers dont je vous parlais ont déjà franchit nos terres.

Amarath hocha la tête.

- Je sais, Eirik. Je sais ...

* * *

Findël s'arrêta devant la porte de sa hutte. Elle soupira. Elle ne voulait pas rentrer en sachant qu'elle ne pourrait plus partir. Elle s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour quand la porte s'ouvrit sur une femme. Celle-ci lui sourit et se précipita dans ses bras.

- Oh Findël, je me suis tellement inquiétée ! Et ce n'est pas le mufle qui me sert de frère qui me rassurerait, tu penses ! Il est partit chasser ce matin mais il ne devrait plus tarder ! Mais entre, entre !

La jeune femme sourit, sa tante lui avait manqué. La chaleur de la pièce l'étonna et elle avisa un feu dans la cheminée de la hutte. Il était rare que l'on gâche du bois ainsi. Sa tante capta son regard et sourit.

- J'ai fait chauffer de l'eau, je me doutais que tu serrais dans un état lamentable. Allons, dépêche-toi de te déshabiller avant qu'elle ne refroidisse !

Elle retira un à un ses vêtements, devenus durs à cause du sang, de la saleté ou de l'usure. Avisant le bac remplit d'eau brûlante elle rentra prudemment le pied. La jeune femme grimaça Elle avait l'habitude comme la majorité des femmes de se laver dans l'eau glacée du lac, aussi la chaleur de l'eau ne lui était guère coutumière. Néanmoins, elle parvint à rentrer entièrement et soupira d'aise. Elle en oublierait presque son affreux entretien avec Amarath.

Sa tante arriva avec un lait végétal qui leur permettait de nettoyer les impuretés de la peau. Elle lui frotta le dos en chantonnant, puis passa aux bras. Findël remarqua son regard sur sa poitrine. La cicatrice était toujours bien présente. Elle se voyait d'autant plus que sa peau brunissait au fil des années alors que la coupure restait d'un blanc laiteux, comme pour lui rappeler ce qui était arrivé ce jour-là.

- Gloredhel, murmura t-elle, gênée.

- Navrée, mon amour, j'ai eu une absence, lui sourit sa tante, en s'attaquant à ses cheveux hirsutes. Tu as les cheveux de ton père, chuchota t-elle.

La jeune dunlending sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Gloredhel était une bonne tante, aimante et douce. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs jamais été guerrière et respirait la féminité. Mais tant d'attention et de cajolerie de sa part était suspect.

- Que se passe t-il ma tante ? Attaqua t-elle en démêlant ses cheveux.

- Rien, ma petite, ne t'inquiète pas ... Chuchota la douce femme en attrapant un peigne.

- Gloredhel, ne me prenez pas pour une idiote, je vous en conjure.

- Rien que tu ne saches déjà, tu vas rester quelques temps à mes côtés ... Soupira sa tante.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi êtes-vous au courant ? Que vous a demandé Amarath ? Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi ?

Gloredhel ne répondit pas et la caresse qu'elle exerçait sur ces cheveux se fit plus lente. Ses mouvements semblaient coûter à sa tante. Son visage était malheureux, le coin de ses lèvres baissé. Ses yeux étaient remplis d'une infinie tristesse. Findël paniqua et se tourna comme elle put vers sa tante, renversant un peu d'eau.

- Ma tante ? Regardez moi, que se passe t-il ? Vous ... Vous voulez me faire prendre époux ?

C'était l'idée la plus vraisemblable qui lui était venu. Les cajoleries. Le bain. Sa tante qui essayer de démêler ses cheveux pour la rendre présentable. La robe qu'elle avisait au coin de la pièce. Et le fait qu'Amarath lui avait ordonné de rester au village semblait confirmer cette idée.

- Par tous les Valars non, sourit finalement sa tante. Allons, calmes-toi, les choses seront énoncés en temps et en heure.

- Alors ne paraissez pas si triste, ma tante, car c'est cela plus que le reste qui m'inquiète.

Gloredhel lui fit un tendre sourire et reprit sa caresse. Elle l'aimait, cette enfant. Comme si elle avait été la sienne. Lorsque la femme de son frère était morte, elle était trop heureuse avec son époux pour penser à l'enfant. Et lorsque son propre époux était décédé à son tour, sa peine était trop forte pour quitter le village où ils vivaient tout les deux. Égoïstement, elle avait attendue la mort de Rhenna pour décider que sa place était dans sa tribu natale.

Alors pour rattraper cette honte, elle avait aimé cette petite fille, tentant de lui donner le plus d'amour qu'elle le pouvait. De combler le manque de cette mère. Et l'absence de ce père, toujours sur les routes. Elle avait essayé. De toute son âme. De tout son être. Elle avait tellement souhaité que Findël ne soit pas une guerrière. Juste une simple femme. Mais elle ressemblait trop à ses parents. Le goût du combat de Careth. La soif de liberté d'Eodiwen. Cela n'aurait pu être autrement. Mais sa Findël ... La pardonnerait-elle un jour de ne pas avoir su tenir tête à Amarath ? De ne pas avoir pu la défendre contre la fierté de Careth ?

* * *

La robe lui tomba délicatement sur les hanches avant de finir sa course au sol. Findël tritura les bouts de tissus. Elle n'aimait pas cela. La robe comprimait trop sa poitrine, elle avait l'impression d'étouffer. Le bas de la robe la gênait dans ses mouvements. Si elle était amené à sortir son épée, songea t-elle, alors elle ne pourrait ... Puis elle se souvint. Elle ne sortirait plus son épée jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Elle serra les poings de frustration.

- Tu es superbe, complimenta sa tante.

- Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ?

- Je le crains, tu dois d'habituer à ne porter que ça, désormais.

- Mais ...

- Ne rends pas les choses plus difficiles, s'il-te-plait. Viens t'asseoir, allons, dépêche toi, j'aimerais que tu sois prête avant le retour de ton père. Tu devras également coiffer tes cheveux, à partir d'aujourd'hui ...

En disant cela, Gloredhel avait commencé à tisser de fines tresses sur le côté de son visage. La tâche était ardue, car les cheveux de la jeune fille très épais. Une fois fini, elle les ramena à l'arrière de sa tête et y fit pendre des ornements. Cela serait suffisant, jugea t-elle.

- Je ne comprends vraiment pas ...

- Tu comprendras. Là, tu es prête, soupira sa tante. Et si tu allais faire un tour dans le village en attendant ton père ?

Findël hocha la tête, plus par envie de s'échapper de tout cela que pour faire plaisir à sa tante, et sortit de la hutte. Elle n'aimait pas ce qui se manigancer derrière son dos. Elle n'aimait pas cela du tout. Ses pas la conduire vers la hutte de Nunèth, mais personne ne répondit. Le poids qu'elle avait sur le coeur se fit encore plus lourd. Elle aurait tellement eu besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un.

Elle déambula dans le village, l'esprit un peu ailleurs. Sa mère se serait-elle laisser enfermer ainsi ? Elle était certaine que non. Son père disait toujours qu'il n'y avait d'esprit plus libre qu'elle.

- Faites, attention, gente dame.

Elle venait de bousculer quelqu'un. Findël observa l'homme et reconnu celui qui se trouvait dans la hutte d'Amarath. Il eut une expression de surprise et la jaugea de haut en bas.

- Vous n'avez presque plus l'air d'une sauvageonne, constata t-il.

- Mon air de sauvageonne me plaisait, répondit froidement la jeune femme.

- Vous êtes pourtant mieux ainsi. Mais je ne me suis pas présenté, je me nomme Eirik et je suis ...

- Je sais qui vous êtes, coupa Findël, agacée.

- Vous savez ? S'étonna le bel homme.

- Vous êtes Eirik, le disparu. Plus si disparu que cela, de toute évidence ... On vous a nommé ainsi car la mission dont vous avez écopé ne prévoyait pas le fait que vous reveniez un jour.

- Et savez-vous quel était le but de cette mission ? Demanda t-il avec un regard étrange.

- Non, je ne sais que ce que les rumeurs veulent bien dire. Avez-vous échoué ?

- Je n'ai pas entièrement échoué mais je ne l'ai pas menée à bien, car elle ne prévoyait effectivement pas mon retour.

Findël le fixa un instant. Pauvre homme. Exilé de sa propre patrie en quelque sorte. Destiné à ne jamais revenir. Et pourtant il revenait. Que penserait les membres de la tribu face à cela ? Lui laisserait-il seulement une chance de s'expliquer.

- Mon père m'a dit que vous étiez le meilleur guerrier de votre génération.

- Qui est votre père ?

- Careth, fils d'Henguel. Il est le conseiller d'Amarath depuis de nombreuses années.

- Je me souviens de lui, à l'époque où je n'étais qu'un jeune homme, il était notre modèle à tous. Mon meilleur ami était sous ses ordres. C'est un bon combattant, approuva Eirik en plongeant dans ses souvenirs.

L'homme plongea son regard dans celui de la jeune femme. Amarath n'avait peut-être pas tort. Une fois rendue présentable, elle dégageait quelques choses. Eirik la détailla. Elle avait un port de tête droit, noble. Ses yeux noirs étaient froids. Elle aurait eu la peau plus blanche, on l'aurait facilement prise pour une de ces reines perdues de Numénors.

- Ai-je quelque chose sur le visage ? Interrogea sèchement la jeune femme, n'appréciant guère l'attention trop poussé de cet exilé.

- Non, mais puisque vous en parlez, il me rappelle quelqu'un sans que je parvienne à me rappeler qui.

- Les anciens disent que je suis la réincarnation de ma mère, il est fort probable que vous l'ayez connue.

- Qui était-elle ?

- Elle se nommait ...

- Findël ! S'écria la voix de sa tante, au loin.

- Pardonnez-moi, je dois y aller, salua la jeune femme.

Eirik la regarda partir. Indéniablement, elle lui rappelait quelqu'un. Et il savait bien qui. Mais c'était impossible. Jamais elle ne se serait liée à un homme, elle si éprise de liberté. Elle n'aurait pu avoir un enfant. Pourtant ...

* * *

Careth était fier.

Fier de sa fille qui allait écoper d'une mission de grande importance.

Fier également de la voir si belle, si noble ainsi vêtue. Il était sûr qu'Haleth elle-même n'était pas si belle.

Mais même s'il ne le montrait pas, il était également inquiet. Terriblement inquiet. Il se souvenait encore de l'enfant venant de naître qu'il avait eu un jour dans ses bras. Il l'avait tant chérie, protégée. Il avait été dur avec elle, il le savait. Mais il fallait qu'elle sache se défendre si un jour il venait lui aussi à disparaître.

Careth savait bien que de toutes les guerrières du village, c'était sa fille qui remplirait le mieux cette tâche. Elle était intelligente. Vive. Elle apprenait vite, et saurait s'adapter. Elle l'avait prouvé de nombreuses fois. Findël avait soif de liberté, depuis toujours. Elle, mieux que quiconque saurait tenir.

Il le savait. Même si son coeur désapprouvait.

- Findël, tu vas reprendre la mission d'Eirik le disparu.

Sa fille le fixa, des yeux ouverts d'hébétude.

- Non, murmura t-elle. Non, je vous en pris...

- Findël, c'est un honneur, Amarath te donne une mission d'une grande importance et ...

- Père, supplia t-elle.

- Tu as juré de toujours servir ta tribu, coupa Careth. As-tu si peu d'honneur pour revenir sur ta parole ?

Sa tante pleurait doucement.

C'était donc cela.

Elle ne reviendrait pas. Cet ordre de rester au village n'était que la préparation du fait qu'elle n'y reviendrait plus.

Elle ne reverrait jamais plus son père. Ni sa tante. Amarath ne la regarderait plus comme si elle était sa fille. Vrinna ne lui crierait plus jamais dessus. Elle ne combattrait plus au côté de Nuneth. Toutes ses personnes auxquelles elle tenait ... Ces lieux qui lui étaient si chers ... Plus jamais elle ne pourrait se recueillir sur la tombe de sa mère et celle de Rhenna. Plus jamais ... Cela semblait si long ...

- Je ... Je ... Je le ferais, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante, je le ferais si vous me dites sur votre honneur que ça servira vraiment notre peuple ...

- Tu as ma parole, ma fille, que ta mission ne serra pas vaine.

Les sanglots de Gloredhel se firent plus violent. Elle n'avait pas su protéger cette enfant. Elle avait échoué.

Findël allait partir en exil.

* * *

Je ne sais pas du tout sur quoi vous interrogez.

Cela vous a t-il plut ?

Je sais que pour le moment, ce n'est pas très intéressant, mais il faut que je plantes le décor, dira t-on.

J'espère que malgré sa froideur, Findël vous a paru, pas touchante, mais au moins sympathique.

Elle n'est pas une mary-sue, elle ne sauvera pas le monde, ni quoi que ce soit. Enfin, j'espère qu'elle n'en a pas l'air x)

Donc, je comptes sur vous pour me donner vos impressions !


	5. Chapitre 4

**CHAPITRE IV **

**EIRIK**

Les rayons dorés du soleil commençaient tout juste à éclairer la terre du milieu de leur lumière, lorsqu'Eirik sortit de la hutte que l'on avait mise à sa disposition. D'un pas léger et d'une démarche assuré, il se dirigea vers le lac, passant entre les huttes et les foyers éteints. Sur son chemin, il rencontra quelques membres de la tribu, déjà éveillés, qui le regardèrent avec curiosité et une pointe de dédain.

Les portes du village dans son dos, il aperçu enfin l'éclat du lac devant lui. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour l'atteindre. Eirik eut alors la surprise de voir qu'il n'était pas seul. A quelques mètres de là, plus au nord, assise sur un rocher qui surplombait l'étendue d'eau, pareille à une statue de pierre, une jeune femme fixait les sombres reflets du lac, immobile.

Il s'en approcha, doucement, craignant le tempérament de la jeune femme, qu'on lui avait dit imprévisible. Son visage était plus glacial que la veille, crispé. Ses cheveux du noir des crébains, flottaient tel un étendard dans la légère brise du vent, défaits de la coiffure élégante qu'elle portait le soir précédant. Il posa une main hésitante sur son épaule, mais la retira aussitôt.

A son geste, elle avait sèchement tourné la tête vers lui, le foudroyant de ses yeux sombres. Malgré cela, l'homme retira la veste en fourrure qu'il portait et déposa délicatement sur les épaules de Findël. Lorsqu'il l'avait touché, la froideur du corps de la jeune femme l'avait transpercé.

- Vous avez passé la nuit ici, lança Eirik pour réduire le silence pesant.

Ce n'était pas une question qu'il venait d'énoncer, juste une simple constatation. Les yeux de la jeune femme, malgré la colère qu'il y avait lu, étaient fatigués, las d'avance d'une nouvelle journée à venir. Ses lèvres avaient prises une douce teinte bleuâtre. Et pourtant, décoiffée, frigorifiée, il se surprit à la trouver belle. Bien plus qu'elle ne l'était hier, où elle lui avait semblé soumise, faible. Aujourd'hui, elle semblait blessée, révoltée, mais étrangement forte. Que s'était-il donc passer durant la nuit pour qu'il y est un tel changement ?

- J'ai grandi dans cette tribu, lâcha la voix de Findël.

Ses yeux ne quittaient pas le paysage devant elle, comme pour le graver à jamais en elle.

- Je ne l'ai jamais quittée. Pas vraiment ... Je suis souvent partie en mission. Longtemps, parfois. Mais je savais que je reviendrais.

Elle ébaucha un sourire nostalgique.

- Ça m'a souvent aidé à tenir, avoua la jeune femme. Je savais que lorsque je rentrerais, je verrais flotter au vent l'emblème de mon peuple. Que je pourrais de nouveau respirer l'odeur des miens. Je savais que dès mon retour, je pourrais à nouveau me recueillir sur la tombe de cette mère que j'ai jamais connue, et sur celle de la femme qui avait prit soin de moi à sa place.

Findël soupira en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

- Il est possible que ces souvenirs aient quitté votre mémoire, mais la vie dans cet endroit n'est pas facile. Il y fait toujours froid, quelque soit la période de l'année, nous n'avons aucun répit. Ce froid s'infiltre en nous, si profondément, qu'il atteint parfois nos cœurs. Et pourtant ... Aujourd'hui, je veux le prendre en moi, le plus possible, je veux l'emporter comme un souvenir de cet endroit.

Eirik se souvenait. Les tempêtes de neiges. Le manque de vivres. Les étendues éternellement blanches. Aucun homme ne pouvait aimer vivre ici. Mais elle ne voulait quitter cet endroit. Pourquoi ?

- Auriez vous ... commença t-il, hésitant. Auriez vous ... peur ?

La jeune femme ne répondit pas sur le coup, et il se demanda si elle l'avait entendu. Pour être honnête, il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle le contredise avec véhémence, comme toute femme Dunlendings l'aurait fait. En disant fièrement qu'elle n'avait aucune peur. Mais elle ... Elle restait silencieuse, guettant son reflet aquatique, comme s'il pouvait lui donner la réponse.

- Je ... Je n'ai jamais pensé, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, lorsque je partais en mission, que je ne reviendrais pas, finit-elle par avouer. Que je pouvais mourir. C'était pourtant possible. Tellement possible, en réalité. Mais ... Je n'étais pas seule. Toujours à nos côtés, Vrinna nous a protégé maintes et maintes fois. Aujourd'hui ...

Elle lança une pierre sur son reflet, troublant l'eau en de fines vagues.

- Cette nuit, reprit-elle, j'ai compris. Que je vive ou que je trépasse, je ne reviendrais pas. Et alors que j'ai ardemment désiré quitter cet endroit, être libre de mes décisions ... Je comprends désormais que je serais seule. Complètement seule.

Findël inclina son visage vers Eirik, et le regarda, incertaine.

- Alors oui, il me semble bien avoir peur ...

Eirik se retrouva gêné par cette confiance et ce courage qu'elle avait pour lui avouer cela. Et il savait qu'il était désormais de son rôle de la rassurer. Mais il ne savait comment ...

- Votre mère, essaya le guerrier, elle se nommait Eodiwen, n'est-ce-pas ?

- En effet, affirma la jeune femme, surprise.

- Je l'ai connu alors que je n'étais qu'un petit homme, confessa Eirik. Une personne incroyable, mais on vous l'a sûrement déjà dit. Non seulement, elle était une guerrière de talent, exemplaire pour tout les autres. Lorsqu'elle combattait, on aurait juré qu'elle dansait. Il fallait la voir ! Ses mouvements étaient la grâce elle-même et venaient toujours frapper l'adversaire aux endroits stratégiques. Mais elle n'était pas qu'une excellente guerrière, oh non, elle était aussi d'une intelligence remarquable. Et votre mère était également pourvu d'une grande bonté. J'ai le souvenir d'un combat contre des rohirims où elle avait épargné la vie d'un des leurs. Lorsque notre chef de l'époque lui avait demandé de rendre compte de ses agissements, imaginez-vous ce qu'elle lui a répondu ?

Findël secoua négativement la tête, fascinée par son récit.

"Vous êtes bien prompt à faire le couler le sang, mais ce n'est guère mon cas. Je respecte chaque vie qui est sur cette terre, vous en déplaise. Et si j'abrège l'une d'elle, je ne le fais que si ma propre vie est menacée. Et cet homme n'était pas un guerrier, juste un garçon de ferme perdu dans un combat auquel il n'a pas su prendre part. Eut-il mérité la mort, pour être innocent ? Aurais-je du le punir d'être au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment ? Non. Et si cette réponse n'est pas à votre convenance, alors allez-vous même sur les champs de batailles et voyez avec votre conscience si vous ne trouvez plus la quiétude dans votre sommeil !" cita Eirik.

- Et le père d'Amarath la laissa lui parler sur son ton ? Interrogea t-elle.

- On l'attacha dehors de nombreux jours, comme un vulgaire animal, jusqu'à ce qu'elle accepte de se plier devant lui et de lui demander son pardon.

- Elle le fit ?

- Elle aurait préféré mourir de froid et de faim que de remettre en question ses paroles. Ce n'était pas de la fierté, ni de l'orgueil, comme je le pensais à l'époque, qui l'empêchait de le faire. C'était simplement par loyauté envers ses convictions. Je me souviens alors qu'elle m'eut dit qu'un homme qui n'avait foi en rien, même pas en son jugement, était le pire des traîtres.

- Le chef céda ?

- Il y fut contraint, en effet, bien qu'il le fit à contre-cœur. Tout le monde savait, au fond, que votre mère était différente des autres femmes. Elle avait quelque chose que je n'avais jamais vu chez qui que ce soit ...

- Quoi donc ?

- Elle était entière. Elle avait une soif de vivre comme personne. Toujours plus intensément. Elle ne supportait guère les barrières que le clan lui imposé. Et l'incident que je viens de vous comptez n'est pas l'unique défi qu'elle fit à notre chef. Elle aurait pu partir cent fois. Mais elle restait toujours, malgré tout. Et je pense que vous savez pourquoi ...

- Elle aimait notre peuple.

- Tout à fait.

Eirik lança un regard à la jeune femme et son cœur manqua un battement. Doucement, un léger sourire tentait timidement de s'encrer sur le visage si froid de Findël. Un sourire un peu maladroit, mais tellement sincère. Un rayon de soleil, plus fort que les autres, frappa le lac de plein fouet, qui renvoya lui-même quelques milliers d'éclats sur le visage de la jeune femme. Le guerrier cru voir un instant le fantôme d'Eodiwen, brillant de beauté. Mais le rayon s'estompa, comme son sourire.

- Personne n'a jamais daigné me parler d'elle. Certainement pas mon père. J'ai du me construire une image de ma mère, imaginer comment elle était. Comment elle se comportait. Quelle était sa personnalité. Je lui ai imaginé une odeur, un visage, sans jamais savoir si je me trouvais dans le vrai. Et vous, un parfait inconnu, vous revenez rempli de souvenirs d'elle. Souvenirs intacts, me semble t-il, vu la facilité avec laquelle vous vous les remémorez. Et je ne peux m'empêcher de constater que vous l'avez bien connu ... Je le sens dans votre voix, ce respect et cet amour que vous continuez de lui porter. Je veux savoir pourquoi ...

- Votre mère fut notre professeur, à ma sœur et à moi-même durant de longues années. C'est presque cruel à dire, vis-à-vis de vous, mais elle nous a aimé, comme on aime ses enfants. Nous avons combattu ensemble pendant plus de dix ans. Elle nous a protégé, de nombreuses fois, tel que Vrinna a pu le faire avec vous-même. Puis j'ai écopé de ma mission et j'ai du partir, j'ai pris avec moi mes souvenirs, et j'ai pris sur moi de les garder car je ne pensais pas revenir. Je les ai chéris pendant de longues années. Ma sœur et moi aimions votre mère, bien plus que la notre.

En l'espace de quelques secondes, Findël était redevenue la statue glaciale que tous avaient toujours connus. Eirik soupira de dépit.

- Demandez-le, lança t-il. Vous désirez savoir et c'est votre droit ...

- Je veux que vous me parliez de cette mission, Eirik.

- Vous partirez lorsque le temps serra venu au Nord-Ouest, dans le pays de Bree. Cela ne serra votre plus éreintant voyage, mais certainement le plus long.

- Le pays de Bree, répéta Findël. Ce nom m'est inconnu ... Est-ce chez ...

- Chez les hommes, oui, répondit-il à sa grimace. Mais vous y verrez de nombreuses races. Quelques elfes de l'Ouest s'y aventurent parfois, les nains également même s'ils se font rares, eux aussi. La plus courante des autres créatures dans cette contrée reste le hobbit.

- Rhenna n'a jamais fait mention de ces ... _hobbits_.

- Parce qu'elle devait elle-même ignorer leur existence, les autres peuples de la terre du milieu les croient sortir de comtes pour enfants. Mais ils sont bien réels, je vous en donne ma parole.

- Et qu'est-ce donc ? A quoi ressemblent-ils ?

- Ce sont ... comment le dire ... des humains qui a l'âge adulte ne sont guère plus grand que des enfants d'hommes.

- Comme les nains, voulez-vous dire ?

- Ce ne sont pas vraiment des nains, mais les décrire serait trop fastidieux et ce n'était pas le but de vos questions. Vous les reconnaîtrez lorsque vous en verrez !

- Bien, que devrais-je faire une fois là-bas ? Interrogea la jeune femme.

- Votre rôle est d'espionner.

- Espionner ? Qui ?

- Tout le monde, Findël. Les comportements, les habitudes, les changements, les personnes suspectes. Tout ce que vous pouvez voir et entendre.

- Mais pourquoi ? Questionna la guerrière qui avait du mal à saisir l'intérêt de cette tâche.

- Nous vivons en autarcie depuis si longtemps qu'aucune information venant de l'extérieur ne nous parvient. Nous sommes en décalage face à la modernité des autres peuples. Faibles. Une guerre pourrait avoir lieu à nos frontières que nous n'en comprendrions pas l'enjeu. Face à cela, depuis plusieurs siècles, un élément, souvent le meilleur, est envoyé dans une place stratégique de la Terre du Milieu pour se tenir informer. Nous devons connaître nos ennemis pour mieux nous défendre contre eux.

- Soit, admit Findël, mais ... ce n'est pas une nécessité que d'exiler ces éléments ? Je veux dire, rien ne les empêche de revenir une fois leur tâche accomplie, n'est-ce-pas ?

- La nature humaine est méfiante, Findël, vous ne pourrez acquérir la confiance des individus immédiatement. Seul le travail de plusieurs années peut avoir de réels résultats. On ne prête guère de soupçons sur ceux que l'on côtoie depuis une éternité.

- Alors pourquoi êtes vous revenu, Eirik, interrogea sèchement Findël. Si vous aviez correctement accompli votre mission, et ce, jusqu'au bout, je n'aurais pas eu à reprendre votre fardeau, n'ai-je pas raison ?

- Vous dites vrai, et j'accepte votre colère.

- Ne vous croyez pas assez clairvoyant pour lire mon âme, l'interrompit la jeune femme. Ce n'est pas de la colère que vous pensez entendre dans ma voix, et voir dans mon visage. Ce n'est pas plus de la haine, bien que vous l'eut peut-être mériter.

- Alors qu'est-ce, ma dame ? Demanda Eirik, la mâchoire crispée, sur la défensive.

Il n'était pas le genre d'homme a accepté qu'on lui adresse ainsi la parole, de façon si impertinente. Et si elle n'avait été l'enfant de la femme pour qui il avait toujours eu le plus grand respect, il n'aurait certainement pas eu cette maîtrise de lui.

- De la rancœur, c'est tout ce que vous m'inspirez.

- A votre aise, je ne cherche pas à m'en défaire car je suis bien celui qui va vous enlever à vos proches, mais sachez-bien que ce n'est pas de ma volonté car je n'eusse souhaiter cela à personne.

- Qu'importe que ce fut votre souhait ou non, dîtes-moi plutôt pourquoi vous avez échoué !

- N'abusez pas de ma patience, Findël, car je ne supporterais pas longtemps ce ton désobligeant ... Je suis revenu car, voyez-vous, nous ne vieillissons pas à la même vitesse que les autres hommes. Les habitants de Bree ont considérablement changé en vingt ans. Tandis que moi, je gardais mon visage pour ainsi dire, inchangé, mis à part quelques rides à peine marquées. Je commençais à attirer de nouveau l'attention.

- De nouveau ?

- Notre peau halée n'aide à s'intégrer à Bree, elle attire la suspicion ...

Elle hocha la tête pour montrer qu'elle comprenait. Mais elle ne put s'empêcher de lui siffler :

- Alors il fallait partir ailleurs. Cet endroit, Bree, n'est certainement pas le seul groupement d'hommes !

- C'est ce que font tous les exilés, Findël. Ils restent dix, quinze ans dans une terre, puis vont ailleurs, jusqu'à ce que leur vie s'achève. C'est ce que je compte faire, croyez le bien, il ne reste de toute façon aucune personne qui m'est chère ici, aujourd'hui. Mais je suis venu avertir Amarath qu'il fallait absolument placer quelqu'un à Bree. Il y a de l'agitation, au Nord, de mauvais présages ont été lus. Les cavaliers que vous avez aperçu en font parti. Nous ne pouvons pas laisser cette ville sans surveillance ! La question est désormais de savoir si vous allez cesser de vous comporter comme une enfant et comprendre l'importance de la mission qui vous échoit !

- Ne m'insultez pas, j'ai accepté cette mission en sachant son importance. Mais pardonnez-moi d'être humaine, malgré que certaines personnes semblent penser le contraire !

Elle soupira à nouveau, sur les nerfs.

- Il reste tout de même une chose que je ne n'assimile pas ... Qu'est-ce qui vous empêchez de revenir ici, de temps à autre ?

- Rien, notre exil n'est pas une obligation, en réalité, mais un choix que nous faisons, presque instantanément.

- Pourquoi ?

- Comment l'expliquer ... C'est un peu comme revoir une personne que l'on aime, après très longtemps. On la revoit, on s'en approche et alors que l'on va enfin la prendre dans nos bras, on doit déjà repartir. C'est un sorte de torture que l'on s'infligerait à soit-même. Il faudrait par ailleurs une force morale énorme pour pouvoir repartir après avoir enfin retrouver les siens.

Il soupira.

- Nous ne faisons qu'atténuer la douleur en ne revenant pas chez nous.


End file.
